


Forever Endeavor

by timerise



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Slow Burn, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerise/pseuds/timerise
Summary: Adrien Agreste has his whole life laid out for him. A successful fashion career, some beautiful wife, and riches beyond his dreams. None of that is what he wants. The only time he ever feels free is when he’s fighting an akuma with his Lady.This story is about Adrien realizing what he wants, and figuring out how to take it
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 33
Kudos: 32





	1. INTRODUCING: HOMESCHOOLER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkesky/gifts).



> Hiiii!! This is a work in progress! I don’t know yet how often I’ll be updating... but please enjoy :>

**CHAPTER ONE. INTRODUCING: HOMESCHOOLER**

Adrien Agreste sat on his window seat, staring down at his friends below. Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Luka stood below, holding various posters. They appeared to be protesting his imprisonment within the Agreste Manor. Alya and Marinette shared a particularly large banner, inscribed: FREE ADRIEN AGRESTE. JUSTICE FOR THE HOMESCHOOLER.

They had taken to calling him that, in jest. The Homeschooler, because of all the times they would suggest an activity and he had no idea what they were talking about. Most recently was a game last week called Spin the Bottle. No one would explain it to him, so he had looked it up when he got home.

Returning his gaze to his friends below, he covered a smile with his hand when he saw Alya raise a small stone threateningly at a window. This was the third weekend in a row that his father had pulled him out of plans with his friends to prepare for upcoming events. Rather, one event in particular.

The Desjardin family was moving to Paris. They owned one of the most influential fashion companies in Milan, and had a daughter who worked for IMG Models, frequenting Vogue and Elle whenever her parents felt like it. Additionally, she was Adrien’s age. Gabriel Agreste did not hesitate to inform Adrien, multiple times, how essential a relationship with their family was going to be.

Whatever. Adrien had known from the start that he was never going to be able to have a choice in his relationships. His father had been dead-set on Kagami before hearing about the Desjardins. At least he would be able to be friends with Kagami now, without it being weird.

Hearing a commotion below, he returned his attention to the not-so-peaceful protest. Nathalie had apparently sent Gorilla out to chase them off. Nino threw down his sign at the door and stormed off, followed by the girls. Luka looked up and made eye contact with Adrien. He smiled wistfully and gave a lazy salute. Adrien sent one back, unable to contain a sigh.

He would just sneak out later, as Chat Noir. Maybe if he was feeling brave, he would go down to the Dupain-Cheng bakery after visiting Master Fu. He would cataclysm an entire building for a macaron right now. This was his last night of freedom until the Desjardins arrived, maybe he should treat himself.

It was decided then. He would humor his father until it was safe to slip out. He would go see Master Fu, figure out how to meditate very quickly, then drop by the bakery as Chat Noir and tip as much cash as he could fit in his pockets.

He walked over to his piano, ignoring Plagg’s complaints. Adrien was trying to write a new piece, and he wasn’t getting very far. Even with being stuck in the Manor for days on end. He played until the familiar voice of Nathalie crackled over the intercoms, calling him to the Grand Dining Room. He followed his summoning obediently.

“Adrien,” his father greeted coldly. “You are aware that tomorrow marks the beginning of an extremely important era, yes?”

“Yes, Father,” Adrien replied.

“What are the names of the family members?” Gabriel challenged.

“Monsieur Stephan Desjardin, Madame Elaine, Mademoiselle Fleur.”

“And what are you going to do?”

Adrien looked down. “Escort Mademoiselle Fleur Desjardin around Paris and help her acclimate to school here.”

Gabriel looked marginally less cold. “Very good. You are dismissed.”

Adrien tried not to look like he was running back to his room. As soon as he got the door closed, he transformed and jumped out an open window. The sun was almost to the horizon, just touching the sky with hints of red and orange. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, running on all fours on occasion.

One thing he had begun to notice as time went on was how many cat-like traits he adopted. When he yawned, his tongue stretched out. His canine teeth had become almost unnoticeably longer and sharper. And rarely, when he was truly content, he felt himself vibrating. He told himself it was vibrating- not purring. It was just a weird, low rumble in his chest.

He dropped down into an alley and de-transformed, mindlessly retrieving a piece of cheese for Plagg. As soon as Plagg had swallowed the entire thing whole, he walked around the corner into Master Fu’s home.

He smiled at the old man, who had just finished pouring two cups of tea.

“What type are we drinking today?” Adrien teased.

“Oolong,” Fu replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“My favorite,” Adrien finished the rest of his statement. “Is today a special yoga session then?”

“No yoga at all, I bear news. Sit down will you? Your lanky legs make me nervous- you’re going to kick something over.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and sat down on a floor cushion, accepting the cup of tea. “What news do you have?”

Master Fu pushed the Miracle Box forward. “Take a look at these miraculouses and tell me what’s wrong.”

Adrien studied the box. Most of the miraculouses were there. The only ones that were missing were the ladybug and cat, obviously, the butterfly, the peacock, the turtle… oh. There was a small white compartment he hadn’t noticed before.

“Has this one always been missing?” Adrien asked.

“Yes. It’s been gone since before I even received the box. Legend said it was buried in a sea cave that flooded off the coast of Athens.” Master Fu sighed, about to go on.

Just then, a light flashed in Adrien’s mind. “No- wait. There’s this family that’s coming to town that my father knows, there was a news article about them discovering jewelry under the sea. Tell me that’s not the same.”

Master Fu raised an eyebrow. “You know the Desjardin Family?”

“My father does. Crud, they have the miraculous, don’t they?” Adrien quickly searched Google for the article he had seen. The headline picture was of their perfect family, each with an article in an outstretched hand. Stephan held a diamond the size of a brick. Elaine held a string of pearls that ended in a shimmering blue pendant. And Fleur… Of course. A thin white diamond band hung off her slim fingers, a knowing smirk played at her lips.

“She knows, doesn’t she?”

Master Fu took a breath. “I believe she does. It will be Ladybug’s job to get it from her- I’ve already told Ladybug all of this. However, upon learning that their family will be staying with yours for some time, I thought to let you know in case an opportunity arises.”

Adrien nodded slowly. “I understand. Is there anything else I should know?”

“Only to be careful. The Desjardins are a cruel bunch. I have only met their line once, but it was not a day I remember fondly. They chase power and control above all else.”

“Noted. Thank you, Master.”

“Enough with the formality. Drink your tea, then give me an update.”

Adrien smiled. He enjoyed spending time with Master Fu. He was very down to Earth, despite all his riddles. He spent a bit longer there, then gave a happy adieu.

“Plagg, claws out!” Chat Noir decided to walk to the bakery, wanting to see as many people as possible before returning home. He took a few selfies with people who found him, finding it very similar to the press he got as Adrien.

Reaching the bakery, he grinned when he saw Marinette working the counter.

Marinette…

Contrary to popular belief, he actually was aware of the fact that Marinette had a crush on Adrien. And honestly, she was gorgeous. He knew Marinette had talent beyond her years, and a heart full of passion and love. But he never really… experienced it. He felt bad, he didn’t know how to help Marinette feel less nervous around him without irreversibly friend-zoning her. Because really, if his father wasn’t a barrier, and if he didn’t know Ladybug, he would probably want to try for something with her. She was a good friend, but they never really managed to click.

He also felt bad because she reminded him of Ladybug. Ladybug was… unreal. She had Marinette’s passion and love, along with an unbridled wit and the strategic ability of a military leader. She was strong, intelligent, and unafraid to put Chat Noir in his place.

She was the realest person Adrien knew. Whenever patrol was slow and they would sit on a rooftop and just talk, Chat Noir felt like he was flying. He really felt like his Lady saw him down to who he really was. No one else saw that side of him, and Ladybug loved him anyways. As a partner, at least.

No, he had it BAD for Ladybug. He shook himself from his thoughts and realized he was staring blankly through the window of the Patisserie. He pushed the door open, flicking his bell in time with the one on the door. Marinette looked up in surprise.

“Chat noir- hi!” She exclaimed. “You here for something sweet?”

“Aw, Princess, but of course! I’ve got a sweet tooth, I can’t help it.” Chat Noir grinned, flashing his canines.

“Anything particular in mind?” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“How about you read the menu to me, real slow-like. I’m stalling getting back to my civilian life.”

Marinette laughed, a happy chirping sound. Adrien decided he really liked that. “Alright, well we’ve got… pais un chocolat… macarons… and… probably… more…” She looked at him expectantly.

Chat Noir dragged a claw over the counter. “What flaaavors of macarons?”

Marinette shook her head fondly. “If you really have that much time, I could show you how to make them?” Marinette apparently didn’t notice Chat Noir’s jaw drop. “I mean, only if you want to.”

“Literally nothing would make me happier,” Chat Noir gushed.

Marinette smiled. “Alright, let’s get you set up then.” She led him to a backroom and helped him tie on an apron.

They spent the next hour making macarons, Marinette teasing and gently chiding Chat Noir on his impatience. Chat Noir found it hard to contain his excitement as Marinette described in detail the difficulty of the crumble to chew ratio of the cookie.

“Here’s my little secret,” She whispered, pulling his cat ear in close to deliver. “When you put the icing in and sandwich the cookie, stand it on its side. The cookie shouldn’t fall over, it should point right up to God and the heavens and maybe Dorothea Dix.”

Chat laughed, ear twitching under her pinch. “Can’t have all those rival bakeries listening in, now can we?”

After allowing the cookies to chill in the refrigerator, the two stood next to each other in companionable silence, just waiting. They stared out at the street. It was dark now, the sun had set- Chat hadn’t noticed. They watched the cars go by, the remnants of April rains splashing up as tires flung the water from the streets.

“I know you can’t talk about your civilian life, but… Why did you come here tonight?” Marinette asked. Chat looked over to find her soft blue eyes staring up at him. In that moment, she looked almost as lonely as he felt.

He wanted to tell her everything.

“Sometimes things in my life change a little bit, but they’re about to change a lot. I know it’s coming, so I wanted to spend a night doing things I enjoy.” Chat smiled down at her, pushing a strand of hair off her cheek.

“Did you enjoy this? Baking, I mean? With me?”

“Yeah, Marinette. This is one of the most fun things I’ve done in a while.”

She beamed, looking positively radiant, and Chat thought he might faint. How can one girl have so much light, and hide it all the time?

“I’m glad,” she sighed. “I had a lot of fun, too. If… If you have time again…”

“Can I come back here?” He asked for her.

“Yes- of course. We don’t even have to bake, we can watch a movie or I can teach you how to embroider a flower- or you can teach me something!” Marinette blabbered. “If you come again at night, you might want to come through my roof or the window, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“That sounds like a real plan,” Chat promised. “When can I come again?”

“If you’re coming at night, anytime. I’m only ever busy before eight.”

The timer went off then, signaling that the cookies were ready to eat. Marinette’s were embarrassingly better than Chat’s but she squealed in delight at the sight of his.

“Oh, Chaton, look! Your first ever try- you’re a natural!” Marinette praised.

Chat Noir felt his face heat up. “All thanks to you. I-I’m really thankful for tonight. And I can’t wait to hang out with you again.”

Marinette looked up from the cookie in her mouth, blushing. She chewed and swallowed quickly. “I feel the same way! Tonight was really fun. Here- let me get you a bag to go.”

She ducked under the register desk and retrieved a pastry bag, tossing some of his and some of her cookies in. She set the bag on the counter then, and quickly gave him a hug.

“Is that okay?” She asked, face turned into his chest.

Chat enveloped her, bringing her small frame as close as he could. “Yeah, hugs are good.”

She sighed contentedly before pulling away. Chat felt her physical absence like an anvil had just been dropped on his chest. He went to reach for her again when she handed him the to-go bag.

“You’d best be off then, I should probably get to bed.”

Chat stared down at the bag in his hand, brain struggling to catch up. “Wait, so am I not paying for these?”

“What?” Marinette snorted. “No, you silly cat, you helped make them! Why on Earth would you pay?”

Chat furrowed his brow. “But I wanted to tip.”

Marinette shook her head fondly. “Get out of here. You can tip next time.” She managed to push him out of the shop then, laughing as he pretended to try to duck under her arm.

“Throwing a cat out, all alone into the cold night,” he gasped dramatically. “The nerve, the audacity!”

“Go home!” She groaned, laughing as he pulled a face. “You’ve got cookies to keep you company…” She looked him over and smiled. “Goodnight, Chaton.”

“Goodnight Marinette,” Chat waggled his fingers, activating his baton to shoot up to the rooftops. He leapt off then, looking back to see Marinette closing up the shop.

He raced over Paris, jumping over Chimneys and across streets. He de-transformed in the sanctuary of his own room, and threw himself on his bed.

Marinette… He had no idea how much more she was than the stuttering, stumbling girl she was around him, Adrien. She was so much more- a happier, light person. Light had to be the right word. She had a bubbly, contagious laugh, a smile that shot sunbeams, eyes like stars.

Adrien smiled and pushed his face into his pillow. What a cool friend.


	2. CHAPTER TWO. ENTER: OISEAUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:
> 
> So. She was like him. Pushing a perfect picture for her parents, when she was actually human. Adrien hid a smile.
> 
> Fleur apparently read his mind. “I didn’t want there to be any pretenses. We’re going to have to put up with each other one way or another, I’d rather really be friends than always pretend to be more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so i promise next chapter is longer and more interesting. We gotta set up though, yunno?

Adrien stood next to his father, trying not to appear stiff. The Desjardins were to walk through their doors at any moment, and then the rush would begin. If Adrien squinted, his father looked almost… Nervous. Probably not, though.

He took a deep breath. “Father?” He asked quietly.

“Yes Adrien?”

“How is this going to change things for us? For our life?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel Agreste blinked, and for one full moment, looked entirely human. A father, with a wife who had passed away and a son destined for greatness. A life he could not control, as hard as he tried.

The moment passed.

“I pray I do not speak too soon, but I imagine our companies will merge. The combined prowess of Agreste and Desjardin would be unrivaled. We likely would expand into the American and Spanish fashion industries.” Gabriel let a low smirk play at his lips. “They share our ambition, Adrien.”

Adrien wanted to tell his father how it was  _ his  _ ambition, not Adrien’s. He kept his mouth shut.

All at once then, the double doors flew open, revealing three ethereal silhouettes, surrounded by a halo of natural light. Time seemed to slow down as his eyes adjusted, and his hard-trained celebrity sense kicked in.

Stephan was tall and lean. He had a square jaw, a finely pressed linen suit, and what Adrien knew were custom Aviator lenses over his eyes. He had mastered the salt-and-pepper look in his hair. He wasn’t intimidating however, he was just imposing.

His wife, on the other hand, was a different story. Elaine was almost as tall as her husband in her heels. She wore a Miami blue sundress, a vintage look with a halter neck and a tucked waistline. The skirt flared out in a mock hoop look, parted in the middle to reveal a pale blue pencil underskirt. She wore cat-eye sunglasses and wore her platinum blonde hair back in a low ponytail. Adrien couldn’t see her eyes particularly well, but all in all she looked absolutely predatory.

Leading the charge into the reception hall was Fleur. She had rose gold hair that fell in perfectly straight cascades past her elbows- undyed, Adrien noted, upon closer examination. She wore a lavender tied crop top over high-waist mom jeans and heeled combat boots. She also sported a Calvin Klein mini backpack that probably held nothing. She had an almost inhuman slant to her eyes, mirroring the feeling her mother radiated which made Adrien want to turn and run.

Even as they crossed the threshold however, Adrien recognized the image that both families would be chasing. Two extremely powerful names merging through the unification of their equally famous children.

Adrien felt sick.

Elaine let out a happy sigh and floated forward to embrace Gabriel. “Ah, Mr. Agreste, it’s positively superb of you to let us stay with you while we get moved in!”

Gabriel smiled and returned her hug with one arm. “How could I resist? Adrien and I have been looking for an excuse to get to know you all.”

That was truer than they knew. Actually- of course they knew.

Elaine released his father allow Stephan to shake hands. In the meantime, she came over to examine Adrien.

Adrien brushed a light kiss over her knuckles. “Enchanted, Madame Elaine.”

Elaine turned to Gabriel, lip turned out in a teasing pout. “Oh my- he’s such a charmer!”

Adrien grit his teeth. He despised being talked about like he wasn’t there. Like he was some show dog of his father’s.

Fleur strode forward, and contrary to her mother, stared him down so hard, Adrien had the irrational fear that she just  _ knew _ he was Chat Noir.

“Adrien,” she purred out, letting it roll off her tongue. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled in a perfected press-move.

All celebrities had a press-move. Agents train rising child-stars to have one niche move that becomes their signature when they’re grown. Adrien’s was to run a hand through his hair and stare off into the distance at nothing. Or someone, depending on the situation. He still had to work on manufacturing a smile, so he played the apathy to his advantage.

“Fleur,” he replied, repeating the kiss to her hand. A strange look passed over her eyes. She distracted him by tapping the tip of his nose with her forefinger.

“You’re cute,” She told him bluntly. Her parents’ eyes twitched in unison.

“Oh,” Adrien blushed. “Thank you?”

Fleur looked back to her mother, grinning. She turned back to him as he returned to a fully standing position. He was still a good three inches taller than her in her heels-that would do well for press.

Immediately Adrien felt disgusted with himself. Maybe he really was becoming his father.

His eye caught on her lower neck- he didn’t know how he hadn’t recognized it before. The swan miraculous sat snugly around her neck, a perfectly fit choker that would go with any outfit.

His mind returned to their situation. “Fleur, could I take you on a tour of our little home?” He asked.

“I would appreciate that,” she nodded.

They set off together, both very aware of their parents murmuring together behind them. As soon as they were out of their sight, Adrien slumped. He was surprised to see that Fleur did too.

“Hi, sorry,” she groaned. “Do you have a place I can drop these stupid shoes?”

Adrien blinked. “I-yeah, follow me.” He led her to a foyer with a side door. “This goes out to the actual garage, we only use the front entrance when my dad’s trying to show office his money.”

Fleur shot him a lopsided grin. “I sort of figured. The wrought iron gate is very showy. In a good way, promise.” She untied her shoes and kicked them off. With a little noise at the back of her throat, she stretched her back until it popped.

So. She was like him. Pushing a perfect picture for her parents, when she was actually human. Adrien hid a smile.

Fleur apparently read his mind. “I didn’t want there to be any pretenses. We’re going to have to put up with each other one way or another, I’d rather really be friends than always pretend to be more.”

That was… smart. And incredibly blunt. “How are you so calm?”

“I mean, I’m not really? Like I really want to be friends with you, but I’ve spent my entire life knowing how I would end up. You seem like a really cool guy, though, and I want to get to know you outside of what our parents see.” Fleur cracked her neck.

“I- yeah. That makes sense. Me too, I guess.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay wait. This is so much better than I hoped.”

“So you’re like me, then?” Fleur quirked an eyebrow.

Adrien nodded. “I mean, I think so, yeah. Child star into teenage model without any control over your own life?”

Fleur clicked her tongue. “Right-o. So are we actually going to tour or are we just going to head to your room where I’ll inevitable crush you in Super Smash bros?”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Think you can find your own way around?”

“Okay- compromise. Show me my room, the kitchen, the bathroom,  _ then  _ we can be done.”

Adrien thought that sounded like a great idea. He led her around quickly, snorting when she ducked into the pantry and retrieved two bags of popcorn. “It’s necessary,” she assured him.

They popped the bags while comparing experiences in the fashion market. Adrien knew women were sexualized, but he had no idea how bad it was.

Fleur pulled up a picture from one of her magazine shoots on her phone. “I did a bathing suit show for a trust-fund start up company- okay TMI but LOOK what they did to my waist!”

Upon closer examination, Adrien recognized that there should be no possible way for a human to look like that. “They basically removed your intestines.”

Fleur’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head in anger. “I know! And my parents didn’t care! I don’t want younger girls to look at this and ask themselves why they don’t look like that. Right? Like I DON’T LOOK LIKE THAT!”

The ding of the microwave stopped the rest of her rant. She retrieved their bags and handed him his. “You don’t care about me walking around barefoot, right?”

“No,” Adrien assured. “You don’t stink.”

Fleur shot him a playful glare. “High praise, Monsieur Agreste.”

He apologized and she shook him off, heading back in the direction of his room. He laughed and trailed after her, picking a piece of popcorn off the floor.

They got into his room and she immediately went for the piano. “Shut up. This is so pretty. You play?”

He smiled and shrugged. “Yeah, I take lessons.”

“Ah! You’re like Tamaki Suoh but not an idiot!”

Adrien cocked his head. “Who?”

“Nevermind.” Fleur returned to his side. “Let’s eat and play.”

Adrien got the system fired up as Fleur wandered his room.

“Do you know how to skate?” She called over.

“Yeah, I know the basics,” he replied. He got the disk in and heard the familiar chime of the Wii turning on.

“We should go skate together. I’ve been practicing.” Fleur flexed her unimpressive guns for emphasis.

Adrien bit back a smile and got the remotes. “Sure thing, Fleur.” He handed her a remote.

She gasped. “Player one? Oh, you really are a charmer,” she crooned, mocking her mother’s words from before.

He did laugh at that. She set her bag down beside the couch and sat, motioning for Adrien to sit beside her.

They made it through a couple rounds before Adrien got the sense that something was wrong. Something that was usually with him… wasn’t. Had Fleur taken something when he wasn’t looking?

Just then, he realized what it was when his idiotic kwami yelled something that sounded like “Cadet!”

Both Adrien and Fleur froze. Fleur’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, bringing it up between their faces.

“Nice ring,” she challenged.

“Nice choker,” he shot back.

She released his wrist and sat back, looking smug and delighted all at once. She snapped, and a white, feathered kwami perched on her index finger.

“We’ve got some stuff to talk about, huh, Chat Noir?”


	3. CHAPTER THREE: KEEP NO SECRETS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: 
> 
> “No,” Chat declared.
> 
> “You’re a coward,” Marinette huffed.
> 
> “I have a reputation!” He protested. “I can’t sully my image by slobbering all over myself trying to speak!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the note at the bottom

Adrien paced the room, trying to make sense of what was going on, while Fleur fed her kwami some of the popcorn.

Within three hours of meeting this girl, she had guessed his identity. Well, it really wasn’t quite fair, apparently Fleur had set her kwami- the swan named Odette- to sniff Plagg out. Odette had cracked open the door to Adrien’s hidden mini-fridge, and Plagg had come flying.

He would scold Plagg later, right now he needed to figure out what to do.

“How soon did you know?” Adrien finally choked out.

“The man speaks,” Fleur remarked to Odette. She turned to him. “You kept patting your over-shirt pocket. Also you smell like cheese, when you should smell like that cologne your brand makes. Also, as a miraculous holder, your ring felt very suspicious. Also you look exactly like Chat Noir. Also-“

“I get it,” Adrien snapped.

Fleur stood up, and Odette fluttered to her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Adrien. I didn’t mean to upset you. I honestly thought you’d be glad to have someone you could talk about this stuff with!”

Adrien paused. He hadn’t thought of that. Here was someone he was required to spend time with- who already knew his biggest secret. In fact, she shared his biggest secret. Fleur could help fight Hawkmoth, she could help cover when he needed to go do Chat Noir stuff, she could…

She could help lighten the load. He looked her in the eye and felt shocked at the openness she displayed. It was so unlike her parents. It was so unlike him.

“Can I see you transform?” He asked.

She smiled softly. “Only if you do too.”

Adrien closed his eyes. “Plagg, claws out!”

He opened his eyes to find Fleur beaming. “Adrien, don’t you see? The two of us can help each other- and not in the backhanded, self-interested way our parents do. Odette’s been telling me about the whole history of the Miraculous, and how what Hawkmoth and Le Paon have been doing are absolutely abominable. I can help. I really, really want to help.”

This was passion. Passion, no less, in the right direction. Adrien knew then that there was no way Fleur should give her Miraculous back. She was an asset. She was a… friend.

Seeing as he hadn’t responded, Fleur took a breath. “Odette, let’s fly.” Her transformation begun. Swathed in white light, Fleur’s outfit shifted into a feathered armor. When the light faded, a new woman stood before him.

Her eyes were hidden behind a white mask that connected to a headband to hold back her hair. A wispy feather rose from one side of her head. She had what looked like an entire mesh suit under a feathered bodysuit, elbow gloves, and high boots. Her whole outfit shifted imperceptibly, tinged with light purples and blues. Behind her flowed a translucent cape of feathered design. In her hand was something between a staff and a long blaster.

Chat was able to pick up a couple things. For one, this hero was not a close contact fighter. Her blaster most likely served as a long distance weapon. Upon further examination, he noticed a scope. Additionally, a thin line split her cape in half vertically.

“Does your cape turn into wings?” He asked.

The woman beamed. “So attentive! Yes. My name is Plume Volante, Volante for short. I’m a sniper, I shoot little feather darts. Which sound dumb, I know, but if they connect with skin they can either put someone to sleep, or give them an adrenaline shot. My special ability- this is really cool- I can renew everyone else’s- my ally’s- special abilities! Not mine, though. But it would allow you to use Cataclysm more than once! Or to not de-transform like, right after you use it.”

Chat’s eyes lit up. “Wait, that’s so cool! Everyone’s abilities? Like not just mine?”

Volante nodded. “I select my allies with my scope and then activate the ability.”

Chat bounced on his heels. “This is huge. Ugh, and Master Fu wanted me to make you return your miraculous!”

Volante deflated a bit. “You were planning on taking it?”

Chat shook his head. “No, he wanted Ladybug to. But don’t worry, I won’t let her. She has to see how much this means for us!”

Volante squealed. “Oh, I just knew you’d agree! I probably will have to wait for a while before I make an appearance, I think it would be suspicious for Fleur Desjardin to arrive in Paris at the same time a new hero who looks exactly like her joins the team. However, I think we should meet Ladybug as soon as possible. I have… I’ve been thinking of a plan.”

“A plan?” Chat asked.

“To find Hawkmoth’s identity. Defeat him as a person rather than a supervillain.”

Chat’s eyes widened. That sounded really hard. “Okay, well I at least agree that you should meet Ladybug.” He spun out his baton and shot her yo-yo a quick text.

“Odette, head for land.” Fleur returned, smiling happily. “Chat, I’m really excited.”

“Me too,” Chat promised. “Plagg, claws in.”

They laughed for a bit and let the kwamis raid the fridge. They were about to return to their game when Nathalie’s voice crackled over the intercom, summoning them to lunch.

-

That night, Adrien said goodbye after taking Fleur to her room for the night. The events of the day had exhausted him, but there was something else he wanted to do.

Returning to his room, he slipped out of his window as Chat and into the night. He leapt up to the rooftops and made his way straight for the bakery. After so much change, he wanted to return to normalcy, just hang out with an old friend for the night.

He landed on the roof, and looked in through the trap-window above. Marinette was jamming out and drawing- no doubt listening to Jagged Stone- at the desk in her room. Chat knocked on the window and grinned as she jumped. She looked around, and then up.

“Chat,” she sighed, opening the hatch. “You scared me half to death.”

“Apologies, Princess, I felt it had been too long since last we hung out.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and backed down the ladder. “Come on in, then.”

This wasn’t the first time he had been in Marinette’s room, but it had changed. The décor had matured, for one thing. Instead of movie posters and inspirational quotes, fairy lights hung in strands off one wall. Polaroid pictures of her friends hung from several rows of wires on another. Chat smiled fondly to see a few of Adrien and Marinette from throughout their years of friendship. One wall was still dedicated to fashion inspiration, but the setup was less cluttered and more intentional. Runway shoots joined favorite design drawings in a beautiful collage. Chat hid a blush at seeing a few of his more abstract looks on the wall. He looked at Marinette, who was rustling through a bin at one of her walls.

She was different, he decided, than the girl who had accepted his umbrella.

Marinette returned with a game box, entitled “Say it Don’t Spray it.”

“No,” Chat declared.

“You’re a coward,” Marinette huffed.

“I have a reputation!” He protested. “I can’t sully my image by slobbering all over myself trying to speak!”

“You’re just afraid I’ll win,” she cooed. “Tragic, to see a young life so buried beneath walls of inadequacy.”

Chat growled. “No- y’know what- fine. I won’t drool at all, and then YOU’LL look like a fool!”

Marinette smirked, and Chat realized he had given her exactly what she wanted. They sat across from each other and both retrieved a card.

“Will your parents hear us?” Chat asked.

“No, they’re downstairs. Even so, they’d just assume I was on FaceTime.” Marinette put in her mouth piece. “Er… Harry heh heehuh.”

“Harry Potter,” Chat grinned.

Marinette furrowed her brow adorably. “A-ee hehhh HEEheh!!”

Chat covered his mouth to hide his smile. “Try it again.”

“A-eeeee hehhh HEEE-ehhh.”

“Is it a- Oh wait! Sally sells seashells!” Chat realized.

Marinette laughed and took her mouth piece out. She wiped at her chin, mildly disgusted. “Yeah, okay. Your turn.”

Chat groaned and pushed his in. His card read… Call me a good boy. He flushed and let out a low whine. Humiliating. “Cah ee uh goo-oy.”

Marinette stared at him blankly.

“Cah we a goo woy!”

“Can we a good way?” Marinette giggled.

Chat blushed and felt his ears lower in defeat. “Iowa-ah hay ih.”

“Is that the second part of the sentence?”

Chat groaned and popped the mouth piece out. “Call me a good boy.”

Marinette laughed and reached across to ruffle his hair. “Good boy.”

He tried not to purr. He really did.

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Woah, how did you do that?” She crawled closer and pressed her ear to his chest.

Chat was convinced he was going to die of embarrassment. “Uh- do what?”

Marinette glared up at him. “Don’t play dumb, that purring thing. Does it just happen?”

Chat nodded weakly.

Marinette sat back up and looked pensive. “Okay, I’ve got a deal for you. Let’s watch a movie. If I get to pick, then I’ll play with your hair.”

“Deal,” Chat chirped. He stood up and felt Marinette tug on his tail.

“Are you a scaredy-cat?” She challenged. “Because we’re watching Monster House.”

Chat laughed. “Oh man, I love that movie.”

They walked over to her TV and set up the DVD. They spent the next couple hours sitting together. Marinette sat on a bean bag couch and Chat sat on the floor between her legs. She scratched at his scalp in a way that challenged Chat to stay awake. She would chuckle a little whenever his ears twitched at a good spot. Chat supplied her with idle commentary about the logic of the movie throughout.

When it was finally time to go, Chat thanked her for the scratches and gave her a hug. Marinette hung on tight and thanked him for the company.

That hurt Chat’s heart.

“We’ll keep doing this, yeah?” Chat asked.

“Yeah,” Marinette confirmed. “I want to.”

“Me too.”

Chat let go of her, climbed up the ladder, and was off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi! Hope you liked it! We’re still getting things moving, I promise it picks up the pace next chapter. Also! If you want to see Volante’s costume, here’s the link.  
> https://timerise.tumblr.com/post/617102674197872640/forever-endeavor-chapter-1-timerise


	4. CHAPTER FOUR. PRETENSES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:
> 
> He was almost asleep when he felt a hand of sharp nails dig into his forearm.
> 
> “Ow!” He hissed, glaring at Fleur. She was rigid, staring intently at something in front of them.
> 
> “What was that for?” He demanded quietly.
> 
> Fleur didn’t dignify him with an answer. “Who. Is that.”
> 
> Adrien looked around the room. “Who are you looking at? Nathaniel?”
> 
> Fleur shook her head, staring straight forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So from here on out I’m going to try to update twice a week, reach out to me on tumblr or instagram @/timerise if yall want to talk or whatevaaaa

The morning sun shone into the long, dismal dining hall. The only sounds that rang through the stiff air were the occasional clatter of dishes and utensils. Adrien and Fleur ate their respective meals in silence, mentally preparing for the day to come.

Today was the first day that Fleur would attend school with Adrien. This was monumental for their parents. More importantly, Chat would be taking Fleur to meet Ladybug. There, he would convince Ladybug to let Volante join the team. It was going to be hard, but he was ready.

Fleur stood up from the table and sent a practiced smile towards Nathalie. She floated to the kitchen, heels clicking as she went to return her plate. She was an enigma to Adrien. He couldn’t understand how someone so blunt, so passionate, so big a personality- could hide it all behind an aloof, ethereal persona.

Adrien finished his dish and followed suit. In the past few days, their parents had been drilling their new image into their heads. They would walk together, in sync. In “casual” standing conversation, they would link arms. They were to side-eye each other at a signal from one or the other to give the impression of their connection.

It felt absolutely ridiculous. Adrien knew, however, that this spring marked the first joint event of Agreste & Desjardin, and that he and Fleur had to be perfect. They would be doing plenty of press-placating in the meantime to practice.

They would also be presenting their image walking in and out of school. This, for the two families, signaled the full beginning of the Desjardin family into Parisian lifestyle. Fleur was mostly excited to meet his friends.

Gabriel Agreste and Elaine Desjardin entered the dining hall as Fleur reentered from the other side. Without a word, she walked up to Adrien and gave a soft cluck of disapproval, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“There,” she soothed, a bit too obvious.

“Make that more personal,” Elaine chirped. “It should really feel like a moment between you two, that any one else is intruding on.”

Fleur hid an eye roll behind Adrien’s shoulders. “Yes, my bad.”

Adrien shot her a guilty smile. They managed to get out of the house and into the car a few minutes later.

“This is exhausting,” Fleur complained. “We have to micro-analyze not only ourselves but now each other? I feel like we’re in the Hunger Games.”

“The Cornucopia?”

“No, the Capitol.”

“Oh- duh.” Adrien huffed.

Fleur changed the subject. “Tell me your friends’ names again?”

“Yeah, sure. So my best friend is Nino. He’s all about DJing, finding new underground music, all that. He’s dating Alya- she’s the scariest person I know. Like, we’re all her closest friends, but if anyone messed with her bestie- Marinette- they’d be in serious trouble. And yeah, Marinette. She’s so cool. She’s really into fashion design.” Adrien decided to pause to let Fleur process.

“Doesn’t Alya- no, that’s a question for a different time,” Fleur censored herself, as both Nathalie and Gorilla were in the car. “Who else should I know about?”

Adrien ended up talking about everyone in their class, getting to Kim as they pulled up to school.

“Here goes nothing,” Fleur grumbled, pushing her sunglasses onto her face. There was already a smattering of journalists at the scene, trying to get an early look at what the Desjardins and Agrestes had planned.

Adrien got out of the car, walked around, and opened the door for Fleur. She sent him an easy smile and stepped out in one fluid motion. He closed the door behind her while she tossed her hair, and they set off for the front doors in unison. Adrien registered cameras flashing in his periphery- he paid them no mind. Neither did Fleur, composed as ever.

What he did notice, however, were his friends’ mouths hanging open. Particularly Marinette, who for once wasn’t staring at him. That’s right- of course she recognized Fleur- Marinette was a fashion nut. Alya elbowed Marinette, who promptly shut her mouth. Adrien shot them a tiny smile, hoping to convey how uncomfortable this was for him.

Adrien and Fleur crossed the threshold into the high school, and he relaxed immediately. Fleur did not. His friends rushed up to him, Nino brought him into a well-deserved noogie.

“Yeah, alright,” Adrien laughed. He managed to get out from under Nino. Adrien bit back a surprised grunt as Fleur pulled the same move from breakfast that morning, keeping the dialogue quieter as her mother had instructed. Her fingers brushed his hair from his eyes and she smiled at him. He saw Marinette’s eye twitch over Fleur’s shoulder.

“Guys, I want you to meet Fleur. She just moved here from Milan.” Adrien guided Fleur by her elbow to face the group.

“Charmed,” she purred. “Adrien’s told me so much about you all.” At the mention of his name, she linked elbows with him.

Why was she being like this? These were Adrien’s friends; she didn’t have to pull that weird, manufactured chicanery around them.

Marinette stepped forward. “It’s really nice to meet you Fleur. I saw your edition on _Su Realidad,_ I thought what you had to say was really important.”

Fleur’s eyes flashed with genuine appreciation. “It is a favorite of mine, I’m glad you liked it.”

The Nino, Marinette and Alya quickly introduced themselves to Fleur while Adrien attempted to figure out why she was keeping up the act. Did she feel threatened? Did she have trust issues? Did she think they were secretly paparazzi?

The hall rang with a shrill “Adrikins!” as a blonde Bourgeois came flying at him. Fleur stepped instinctively in front of him, stopping Chloe in her tracks.

“Chloe Bourgeois?” Fleur asked.

Chloe gasped. “Fleur, darling, it’s been too long!” The two kissed each other’s cheeks.

Adrien saw his friends collectively pale. This might get ugly if Adrien didn’t intervene. Luckily, the warning bell did it for him.

He would have to find a time to get Fleur and his friends alone. He didn’t want to have to deal with her model personality all day. They started off towards class, an Adrien tugged Fleur to his side.

“Why are you being weird?” He asked quietly. She matched stride with him.

“What do you mean?” She replied. “We’re in public, don’t you normally…”

It sunk in for Adrien then, that Fleur might _always_ be this version of herself around everyone except herself.

“Fleur. These are good people. You don’t have to… Y’know.” Her eyes narrowed at him. “I trust them,” he tried again.

“Adrien, if they say the wrong thing to the wrong person, it could have really huge consequences for us,” she hissed.

“They wouldn’t,” he promised. They arrived at their first class, and Adrien opened the door for her. He stopped her from going in at first. “Give them a chance.”

Fleur took a deep breath. “Maybe.” She pushed past him, then remembering herself, waited for him to show her to her seat.

-

Heading to lunch, Adrien nudged Fleur off to go visit the women’s bathroom with Marinette and Alya. She glared at him, but did as he wanted. He caught up with Nino and sighed.

“Rough morning?” Nino asked.

“Sort of,” Adrien shrugged. “We’re hosting this family at our house, it’s like- I gotta be on my best behavior 24/7.”

“Fleur seems… Interesting,” Nino attempted.

Adrien shook his head. “She’s still getting used to things. I think she’ll open up.” Adrien grabbed a tray and walked into the food line.

He got whatever looked good and brought his tray over to pay. Walking to his table then, he was stopped by Lila.

“OMG Adrien,” she gushed. “It’s been like, forever since we’ve seen each other!”

Adrien laughed awkwardly. “I mean, I saw you on Friday last week…”

“No yeah, whatever,” Lila giggled. “Did you know that Fleur and I are actually really good friends?”

Adrien tried to hide his delight. Please, oh please God, let her make up some wild story. “No, I didn’t! That’s crazy!”

Lila’s eyes brightened. “No yeah! We did this photoshoot for this like, super underground magazine together. Have you heard of Elle?”

Adrien gaped in mock surprise. “Oh my- you were on Elle together?” He silently willed Fleur to come back. And Marinette. Oh, Marinette would have a field day with this.

“Uh, yeah!” Lila brushed her hair behind her ear. “It was totally cool. That’s basically how our friendship started.”

“What issue was that?” Adrien asked. He couldn’t help himself.

“Oh, the pre-summer bikini shoot.” Lila lowered her eyes in an attempt to look seductive.

Adrien felt an arm slide through to his elbow. He tried not to obviously grin- he hadn’t even heard her approach.

“Fleur!” He sighed happily. “My friend Lila here was just telling me about the pre-summer bikini photoshoot you guys did together for Elle!”

Fleur blinked, unresponsive.

Adrien made eye contact with Marinette, barely containing his glee. She was not containing her glee, hopping from foot to foot and tugging on Alya’s arm as a small crowd gathered around them.

Lila flushed. “Oh, you misunderstood. I was on the _crew_ for that shoot- I helped with the clothes and stuff.”

Fleur cocked her head, her mother’s predatory smile creeping across her face. “Oh, love, that was a private shoot. All models know that bikini and lingerie shoots are closed to all but agents, photographers, and invited parties.”

Lila stammered, backtracking further. “Did I say bikini? I meant the floral line!”

Fleur shook her head. “The pre-summer event was the only time I was on Elle. A shame though, I loved their crew.”

Lila gawked. “You said there was no crew!”

Fleur frowned. “I did, didn’t I? Silly me. And silly you, dear. What was your name again?”

Lila turned on her heel and stormed off.

Marinette whooped and rushed over. “That was a show if I’ve ever seen one!”

Adrien held up his hand for a high-five from Fleur. She rolled her eyes and gave in, pushing a fist bump into his open palm. He held the same hand up for Marinette, grinning.

She flushed and turned her eyes down, catching Adrien right as he was about to make a joke about how Lila had, in fact, Sprayed It instead of Saying It.

That’s right. He was Adrien, not Chat Noir. And he made Marinette so unsure of herself she couldn’t even speak. He swallowed thickly and led Fleur to the table.

-

Adrien trailed after Fleur, who had made it clear she wanted to find their last class by herself. Adrien refrained from informing her that they were heading towards the gym, not the science labs.

Lunch had gone well. Marinette had decided, to some extent, to try to get Fleur to crack. Adrien couldn’t be prouder of his friends. They were funny, engaging, and easy to be around. By the time they were discarding their trash, Fleur was grinning her lopsided, honest smile at Marinette.

The whole time, he just wanted to talk to Marinette. It was hard, knowing that they would be getting along just fine if he was wearing black leather.

Was she just self-conscious? Why wouldn’t she say anything to him? She stared at him enough, why couldn’t they just talk?

Fleur managed to find the science hall and gave a triumphant cry. She immediately flushed and straightened her back. Adrien rolled his eyes and opened the door to the classroom. They walked together to their assigned seats and waited for class to begin.

Mendeliev began her lecture, and everyone took that as a collective signal to doze off. Adrien stared at the back of Marinette’s head, thoughts blissfully returning to a time of movie-watching and ear scratches. He was almost asleep when he felt a hand of sharp nails dig into his forearm.

“Ow!” He hissed, glaring at Fleur. She was rigid, staring intently at something in front of them.

“What was that for?” He demanded quietly.

Fleur didn’t dignify him with an answer. “Who. Is that.”

Adrien looked around the room. “Who are you looking at? Nathaniel?”

Fleur shook her head, staring straight forward.

Adrien’s eyes trailed up. Mendeliev had Kagami at the board, finishing a stoichiometric equation. “Who, Kagami?”

“Kagami,” Fleur tested out. She nodded. “Her.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes. “Do you know her? Do you do fencing?”

Fleur turned to him incredulously. “Are you- can you not tell?”

“Do you guys have beef?” Adrien guessed.

Fleur’s eye twitched. “Adrien. Buddy.”

“What?” He whined.

She laughed, shaking her head. “Adrien, I’m a lesbian.”

Adrien’s mouth fell open. “Wait. What? But you-“

“My parents don’t know,” she whispered, suddenly aware of their surroundings. “But yeah. I’m really good at acting like I like men- my job depends on it. But dude, have you SEEN women?”

Adrien thought of Marinette and Ladybug at the exact same time. Ope. Nope. He didn’t like that- not one bit. Nope. But yes- women.

“Yes,” he confirmed. “Women.”

Fleur nodded, leaning back and crossing her arms. “I’m glad we agree. And I need you to introduce me to Kagami.”

Adrien sighed, turning to look at Kagami. She had returned to her seat and was working on whatever they were supposed to be working on. “Fleur, she doesn’t…”

“Do you know that?” Fleur challenged.

“… No,” he grumbled.

“Then be a good host and introduce me to the pretty lady after class.” Fleur tossed her hair, triumphant.

The end of class came, and Adrien walked over to Kagami, followed by Fleur.

“Hey, Kagami,” he began. Kagami wasn’t even looking at him. “This is my friend Fleur.”

Fleur smiled, waving. “Hi Kagami. I just wanted to let you know, I think you’re ridiculously gorgeous.”

Kagami flushed, eyes wide. “I- thank you F-Fleur. You’re very pretty.”

Fleur stepped forward, in front of Adrien, immediately making something up about how nice it would be to have a study partner for this new, challenging class.

Adrien shook his head in defeat. He walked over to Nino. “I’m going crazy.”

“Took you long enough,” Nino chirped. He pretended to check his watch. “You lasted about seven hours. How does mania taste?”

“Like I drank my own cologne,” Adrien groaned. “I need a spa break. Or a vacation. More importantly, an excuse not to go home.”

Nino shrugged. “You know my door is always open dude.”

Fleur made her way over, looking a little too proud of herself. She flashed her phone at Adrien, Kagami’s contact newly inputted. She strutted out the door, and Adrien deflated.

“She doesn’t know where she’s going,” he whined. “Fleur- ugh, wait.”


	5. CHAPTER FIVE. A NEW PLAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:
> 
> Ladybug didn’t grace him with a reply. “It’s nice to meet you Fleur.”
> 
> Fleur grinned. “You too, Ladybug. I’m a huge fan.”
> 
> Ladybug tried to suppress an eye roll. “What do you want me to consider, Chat?”
> 
> “Fleur should keep her miraculous. She’s already been training with Odette, her kwami. Fleur, you can transform.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally moving along! I’m gonna plug my tumblr again because I’m gonna keep posting stuff there.   
> The link below is Ladybug’s armor in this time   
> https://timerise.tumblr.com/post/617316727373594624/concept-marinette-puts-her-hair-up-in-a  
> Also, below will be an explanation for some stuff that happens in this chapter.

Throughout his house, the atmosphere was stiff. The air of closed windows, antiques, and entitlement stifled all expression and freedom. Adrien felt suffocated by the plans, the wealth, the apathy.

The curtains of his room billowed with a silent breeze, taunting him with the promise of the night. He reassured himself, only a few more hours of waiting, just to be sure everyone was asleep. Then he would take Fleur to meet Ladybug.

Ladybug… Adrien threw an arm across his eyes, sighing. He was lying face up on his bed, heart bared to the cage of the manor. He was yearning, praying for a time that she would just  _ understand  _ what she meant to him.

Ladybug, his muse. She ruled his waking mind, held him in his dreams. She was the lucky one, he supposed, but he felt like life wasn’t real when patrol was slow and they would just walk together.

More than anyone in the whole world, she saw him for who he really was. When he was Chat Noir, he could show the world the person he was inside. And Ladybug- well, she was his whole world. She was so intense. Every moment with her. Fighting, screaming, laughing, the occasional tears. It left him breathless, how alive she was.

And God, he knew she would never look at him the way he looked at her. She was his sun, his moon, his stars. She held the whole sky in her eyes, she held every single person in Paris in her heart.

There was no room for Chat Noir. Still, a small part of him remained that seethed with quiet resentment. That night on the roof, she had said there was a boy. A boy in her civilian life that gave her everything Chat wanted to, and more.

Some boy that didn’t know her like Chat-Adrien did. No one deserved to know Ladybug. How could some boy possibly deserve her heart?

Adrien knew, he would become Hawkmoth himself if he could have Ladybug- all of her. He wanted so desperately to take off the masks and hold her under the moon. He wanted to play the piano for her and see her dance, ever so graceful. He wanted to take her hair bands out and kiss her until the sun rose. He would do anything.

That was the difference between Chat and Ladybug, he supposed. Chat would turn the world upside down for Ladybug. She would keep the world afloat for the one she loved.

Adrien knew Ladybug cared about him. They were a nearly seamless team, moving in perfect tandem, rhythm worked out to an art. She was his soulmate. He didn’t understand how he couldn’t be hers.

Partner. Friend. Team. He wanted to rip his hair out. He wanted to be Honey, Kitty, Love.

Adrien sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sulking would do no good. All things come in their time, their turn, he supposed. He checked the clock. It was time to start moving.

He roused Plagg and started off down the hall towards Fleur’s room. He creaked the door open to see her pressed up against the huge window on the outer wall, hair glowing in the moonlight.

Adrien was still shocked about what she had confided earlier. Master Fu was probably right, at least a little bit, about her. She had to be dangerous, lying about every part of herself to her parents as she did. He understood the necessity but…

Actually, was Adrien so different? He was a superhero on the side! How was that not worse than being a lesbian on the scale of hiding things from ones parents?

“Are you just going to stand there?” Fleur asked, not turning around.

“Sorry,” Adrien mumbled. “Lost in thought.”

Fleur faced him. “You’re fine. Are you ready to go?”

Adrien nodded. “Yes. Remember, you won’t transform until we’re with Ladybug. She has to know your identity, otherwise there’s no chance she’ll trust you. She’s very responsible and all that. I’ll carry you as Chat.”

“I remember,” Fleur reminded him. “I’m a very good thinker.”

“Debatable,” he settled. He transformed and popped open her window.

“Ready?” She asked, grinning. Before he had a chance to reply, she jumped on his back.

With that, they were out the window.

They landed on top of the parking garage in a few minutes. Ladybug was already there, punctual as always. She raised an eyebrow at Chat as Fleur slid off his back. Her legs were shaky as she tried to smooth out her hair.

“You were almost on time,” Ladybug smiled.

“Operative word being almost, I know,” Chat Noir finished her statement. “Ladybug, this is Fleur. I know Master Fu told you about her miraculous- I need you to consider something.”

Ladybug didn’t grace him with a reply. “It’s nice to meet you Fleur.”

Fleur grinned. “You too, Ladybug. I’m a huge fan.”

Ladybug tried to suppress an eye roll. “What do you want me to consider, Chat?”

“Fleur should keep her miraculous. She’s already been training with Odette, her kwami. Fleur, you can transform.”

Fleur grinned. “Odette, let’s fly!” Her transformation finished quickly.

“Plume Volante- Volante, she’s called herself- she has a totally unique set of abilities.” Chat gave a mildly impressed Ladybug the rundown. “Most importantly, she has a plan to find Hawkmoth. She wouldn’t tell me it until we were talking to you.”

Ladybug levelled Chat with a glare. “Can I talk to you for a second? Privately?”

Chat looked down and walked over. Ladybug tugged him to face away from Fleur, who had spread the wings of her cape and was beginning to float.

“Have you completely forgotten about Vulpina?” Ladybug hissed. “It would be SO easy for her to figure us out and hand us over to Hawkmoth.”

Chat gasped. “Fleur- she wouldn’t! I’m pretty sure she’s a good person.”

Ladybug shook her head. “This feels like we’re setting ourselves to play right into a trap. It seriously feels methodical, Chat. The famous Fleur Desjardin moves to town, with a miraculous, and instead of giving it back she wants to- I don’t know, join the team and take down Hawkmoth? I’m the only one with miracles, Chat, and this one wasn’t mine.” She gave him a moment to absorb. “Tell me, does she already know your secret identity?”

Chat had to admit, it seemed suspicious. But Fleur only moved because of her parents and Gabriel! Of course, Ladybug couldn’t know he knew that. If he told the truth, Ladybug would not only say no to Fleur, but she would figure out his identity. As tempting as the last part was, he respected her wishes too much to disobey intentionally.

“No,” Chat lied. “She approached me while I was on patrol. I gave her instructions from there.”

“Do you have ANY evidence that she’s trustworthy?” Ladybug demanded.

“Shouldn’t we give her a chance to prove that for herself? We’ll keep most of our stuff hidden, she can help us out on the next akuma, if it seems fishy, we grab her miraculous and send her home!” Chat suggested.

Ladybug paused. “It would be nice not having to train a new hero… And I suppose her kwami has already told her much about the lore we don’t usually tell the other heroes.”

“The whole thing,” Chat confirmed. “Can we please? Give her a chance?”

Ladybug’s shoulders slumped. “I’ll hear her out.”

Chat gave a happy chirp and motioned Volante to come over. They sat in a circle then, giving Volante the floor for her idea.

“So, Hawkmoth. He’s a criminal, yeah? Obviously. I believe, like any other criminal, he leaves footprints behind whenever he akumatizes victims. Now I know what you’re thinking- how? He never leaves his den, his victims never remember anything after transforming. You guys are not giving yourselves enough credit. Every single time Hawkmoth takes a victim, you fight to get them back. There are things you remember that you don’t even know are helpful. Additionally, there are things about Hawkmoth that we can use to rule people out.”

“What are you suggesting?” Ladybug asked slowly.

“We start with what we know. We rule out what we can based on race, location, wealth, alibis. We don’t have to interview every person in Paris, we just have to be smart. Once we have that done, we’re going to look at finer details that you two might remember. Hawkmoth will have said things that give clues about his motivations. We can use that. And then we lay a trap.”

“A trap?” Chat snorted. “That’s Hawkmoth’s job.”

Volante snapped her fingers. “Exactly. We get someone who we know is going to get akumatized. We keep surveillance on them, observe everything possible. We immediately restrain them, question what we can, then free the akuma.”

Chat felt bile rise. No, they couldn’t do that. Help someone get akumatized? Put someone through that- on purpose. Being akumatized… Chat felt panic rising. They couldn’t do that. He couldn’t go back.

He blinked, and the world turned white. White, white- then it was over.

He looked at Ladybug for help, but against all odds, she looked intrigued.

“This… is interesting. We know already that Hawkmoth must be rich- how else would he have space to collect butterflies and release them without being obvious?” Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, and her face fell. “Hey, are you okay?”

Chat Noir blinked. “Would I remember if I had been akumatized? Wait- that’s a dumb question. I wouldn’t have my miraculous if I had.”

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah… Neither of us have ever been akumatized. Anyways, Volante. This idea… I’m sort of loathe to admit it, but it has promise.”

Volante’s eyes shone. “I’m glad you think so. I really believe that we could do this- and have it work. Stick this guy once and for all.”

How could Ladybug POSSIBLY be agreeing to this? Of all people? Chat shook his head, Ladybug stared at him again. Then she looked to Volante.

“Next akuma, come out and fight with us. We’ll talk again then. You can head back as Volante, it’s late enough.”

Volante nodded and stepped up to the edge of the roof, wings unfolding. Chat went to follow her when Ladybug caught his wrist.

“I need you to stay for a minute.” Ladybug blinked her eyes at him, her starry sky eyes, and Chat felt any resistance he might have had fall away.

“Yeah. Volante, you know how to get back.” Chat waved as Volante saluted and took off.

Ladybug was still holding his wrist, and looking uncharacteristically nervous. “When you were out of it, right back then, what was bothering you?”

Chat blinked, running his free hand through his hair. “I- It’s dumb, Bugaboo.”

“I don’t think it is. Please tell me?”

“I started feeling panicked. Like, a lot of anger and betrayal and shock all at once. And everything was white.”

Ladybug slumped forward, forehead resting on Chat’s shoulder. “There’s no reason you should remember that.”

Chat blinked- confusion and confliction blossoming in his chest. “Bug, remember what?”

Ladybug lifted her head and looked up at him. “You know Bunnix? I did something… A while ago, that revealed my identity. It was a stupid mistake, and you found out who I was. Somehow… well, we knew each other then, and we… Chat, something happened, and you were akumatized. I had to fight you- you were ready to destroy the world because of something I did. But like- it was in a separate timeline! And my ladybugs should have fixed everything…”

Chat felt like the breath was ripped from his chest. Chat finding out Ladybug’s identity had caused him to be akumatized. How was that possible? That was the one thing that would make him happiest in the whole world!

“Did Hawkmoth have my miraculous?” Chat finally asked.

“No,” Ladybug choked out. Chat realized she was crying. How long had she been holding this in? “You destroyed both him and me when your akuma sunk in.”

Chat wrapped his arms around Ladybug. She immediately embraced him hard- she was sobbing. He was crying too. “I destroyed you? How could I?” He begged.

“I don’t know,” Ladybug whispered. “I still have so many unanswered questions. But you were so miserable, Kitty, and all alone. And it was my fault.”

Chat pressed his nose into her hair. It was a lot to process. “No, my Lady. It was Hawkmoth. We’ll never rest until he’s serving justice for what he’s done.”

He was mad now. This had to be some seriously messed up dude for him to make Chat destroy his girl. He wanted justice, peace, he wanted her to be happy.

Ladybug held his cheek and smiled softly as he leaned into it. “Do you understand why I didn’t tell you?” She asked.

“Yes,” he nodded. A low purr rumbled in his chest as Ladybug pet one of his ears. He wiped at the tears on her cheek.

She hugged him again before pulling away. “Alright Kitty, we’d better head out.” She held her hand up for a fist bump, which Chat Noir obliged.

“Bug out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my theory is that although Chat Blanc happened in an alternate timeline, I believe that somewhere out there, both Chats share a conscience. Therefore, in the corners of his memory, Adrien knows something more than he realizes.


	6. CHAPTER SIX. THE THINGS WE WANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:
> 
> He immediately tried to make a break for it, but she caught his wrist and dragged him over.
> 
> “You, sir,” she accused. She had a finger in his face. “Are in big trouble.”
> 
> Adrien searched wildly for an escape route. “What? Why?”
> 
> Alya smiled cruelly and leaned in close. “A few nights ago, a picture was taken of Chat Noir leaving the Agreste Manor with someone on his back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a trainwreck. Apologies in advance, I was trying to do like- three things at once.

Adrien slung his bag over his shoulder. He was tired and irritable, nerves feeling constantly fired up. The schoolday was almost half over, but it felt like it had been going on for weeks. Adrien just wanted to curl up into a ball in a corner and sleep.

It had been weeks since the last akuma attack. Every day that passed brought them closer to the spring event for the Desjardin and Agreste family. Adrien knew it would be a complete nightmare if someone was akumatized there. He wouldn’t be able to get out to help as Chat Noir- even with Fleur’s help. Ladybug would have to take it down by herself, and he would have to grovel for like, a month.

Adrien didn’t know why anyone would get akumatized though. It was a celebratory event, not a competition. It just always seemed to happen at the worst times.

On a lighter note, Fleur had taken a real liking to some of his friends. She had let him know multiple times when she had new opinions on them. Most recently she had decided to protect Alix with her life and to introduce Kagami to flower crowns.

Adrien took it as a personal victory. He knew her fake personality wouldn’t hold up around them. He was proud of his friends, and happy that she was expanding her trust.

He walked into his next class to find a circle of girls arguing over something. Alya’s eyes found him and she shrieked. He immediately tried to make a break for it, but she caught his wrist and dragged him over.

“You, sir,” she accused. She had a finger in his face. “Are in big trouble.”

Adrien searched wildly for an escape route. “What? Why?”

Alya smiled cruelly and leaned in close. “A few nights ago, a picture was taken of Chat Noir leaving the Agreste Manor with  _ someone  _ on his back.”

Adrien blinked. “What does that have to do with me?”

Chloe huffed. “Don’t play stupid Adrien, we know you live there. When were you going to tell us about your torrid love affair with Chat Noir?”

Adrien’s eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head. “What- there’s no- a picture?”

Rose pulled up a photo on her phone immediately. It was a photo of him with Fleur on his back, except she was wearing one of Adrien’s hoodies and some of her own plaid pajama pants. It was also an extremely low resolution picture, so she could have easily been mistaken for… himself.

Fleur walked into the room and stopped in her tracks. “What- What’s going on here.”

Marinette stood at her side, equally confused. She looked at the picture, then at Fleur, then at Alya’s hand still secured around Adrien’s wrist. She looked like she was thinking, thinking hard.

Adrien wondered if she knew that Fleur was staying at his house.

“Adrien,” Marinette said carefully. “Are y-you SEEING Chat Noir?”

Adrien groaned and slumped to the floor, inviting all the girls to scream in excitement. Fleur burst out laughing and clapping.

“What fun!” She exclaimed. “Adrien, you must tell us about this affair!”

Of course. Of course she wouldn’t just own up to it. Though, that would be suspicious for when Volante made an appearance later. Whatever.

Adrien grimaced. “Uh, yeah. No, Chat and I just hang out sometimes. We’re just friends.”

Alya let go of his wrist to squeeze his cheeks. “Oh my gosh, you call him Chat! That’s so cute!”

“No, it’s not cute! He’s my- my… bro…”

Chloe flipped her hair. “I think your kitten would be upset to hear you call him a bro,” she scolded.

Adrien tried to stand up and was forcefully pushed back to the floor by the circle. “This is assault!” He complained.

“We need answers, Agreste. The juicy details. Hand ‘em over.” Rose crossed her arms.

Oh boy. This was really happening, wasn’t it. Adrien ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. Let me up, and I’ll tell you everything.”

The girls immediately loosened their circle, and Adrien rubbed his wrist. He glared at Fleur, who smiled guiltily.

“So… Um, uh… One time… during an akuma… Chat Noir saved me. And that was pretty cool? So I… invited him over-“

“And you made out with him!” Rose finished.

Adrien flushed. He was nearing death. “What? No! We played videogames! I told you we’re just friends!”

“I bet you guys had hot, steamy-“

Adrien covered his ears. “Absolutely not. I like someone else!”

The room then turned in half, divided between people who wanted Chat and Adrien to be a thing and the half that were interested in Adrien’s mystery lover. In the midst of the chaos, Adrien managed to drag Fleur out of the room.

“You’re dead meat,” he informed her.

“I can’t wait until your fanbase starts drawing you two together,” she chirped, not listening. “AdriChat. I like it.”

Marinette appeared in the doorway. “It was you, wasn’t it Fleur? You’re staying with the Agrestes right now and managed to sneak off in the night with a cat.”

They both froze. Fleur looked back and forth between them. “How did you know?”

Marinette shrugged. “I just had a feeling. Are you guys dating?”

Fleur flushed. “No. I wanted to see more of Paris, and he was on Patrol. I traded some Belgian chocolate for a tour and an excuse to be out in the night.”

Marinette smiled, pointedly keeping her gaze away from Adrien. “I get it. Chat Noir is a good person, he’s nice to do stuff like that.”

Adrien almost said thank you. Marinette pulled out her phone.

“Well, Fleur, the girls are having a study night for the upcoming chem quiz, do you want to come?”

Fleur smiled. “Yeah, definitely!”

While they exchanged numbers and added Fleur to their groupchat, Adrien pondered the absurdity of the situation. He was not only mistakenly seen with Chat Noir, but people thought they were an item! But Fleur couldn’t own up to it, or it would be obvious that she was Volante.

“Are you one of the panelists for the competition?” Marinette asked Fleur.

“What competition?” Adrien blurted.

Marinette cocked her head, confused. “Uh- Adrien! W-well, the spring d-design competition, of course…! At your… Event?”

Adrien’s shoulders slumped. “Wait, what? I thought there wasn’t a competition.”

Marinette shrugged, staring at the floor. “Um, no, there is- or- or maybe you’re right, and- and I’m confu-“

Fleur cut her off. “No, Marinette, you’re right. Own it. Are you participating?”

Marinette looked up at Fleur and nodded. “Yeah, I’m already working on my final piece.”

Fleur grinned. “That’s really cool. And yeah, I’m on the panel, but all the works will be shown to us anonymously to prevent bias. I think it’s awesome that you’re going.”

“Thank you! I’m really excited.” Marinette checked her phone. “Oh, class should be starting soon. Should we head back in?”

-

Chat Noir swung onto Marinette’s roof. She was already waiting for him, grinning.

“Cutting a bit close, aren’t we Chaton?” She teased, opening the hatch.

“Fashionably late,” he assured her. They climbed down into her room and wordlessly sat next to each other on her bed.

For a little bit, neither of them said anything. It gave Chat time to think. Marinette looked… tired. Tired? No, more like… worn out. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were drooping a bit, but there was something more.

“Are you okay?” Chat murmured. He scooched a bit closer, pressing his shoulder to Marinette’s.

She looked at him, and her bottom lip quivered. “I- God, I’m so stupid,” she hissed.

Chat grew worried. He turned to face her, hand coming up to hold her arm. “Hey, no you’re not! What’s going on?”

Marinette sniffled and leaned into the touch. She was evidently trying very hard to keep it together. “Just- there’s this competition coming up. It’s a spring fashion design challenge, and I’ve been working on my pieces for weeks! I’m almost done, I was so proud of them, too…”

Chat again felt like an idiot for not even knowing that there was a competition. He thought, naively- he supposed, that for once they could just have a relaxed event. Right now wasn’t about him, though. It was about Marinette. He moved his hand to cup her cheek. “What happened?”

“At lunch today, my friends and I were talking about the challenge, and this girl- her name is Lila- she walks up all proud of herself and tells me specifically that she’s hiring a designer from Milan to make her pieces for her! There’s a scholarship to a summer design intensive at stake here- and I can’t believe I even thought I had a shot!”

Anger flared through his chest. Ugh- of course she would do that.

Marinette was crying then, hands shaking in her lap. Chat wiped at the tears. “B-but the worst part is- there’s this guy I like. He’s the son of the host of the competition. I’m such an idiot, I can hardly speak around him!”

Chat was struck by the realization that Marinette was confessing to him, and she didn’t know it. He felt a wave of guilt crash through him, so strong he tasted bile at the back of his throat. This was wrong, what he was doing was wrong-

“He doesn’t even see me. I know that to him I’ll always be Marinette “Just-A-Friend” Dupain-Cheng. He doesn’t realize how much he means to me. I really thought- I can’t look him in the eye, but I thought that maybe if I just could win this in front of him, he would see that I can be more than the clumsy moron I always am.”

Tears stung his eyes. He didn’t know how to fix it. Marinette was a melting pot of desperation, anger, with a heap of self-hatred sprinkled over the top. He didn’t know how much was caused by him, but knowing that any of it was his fault was too much.

If he couldn’t help as Adrien, he would have to help as Chat. He tugged Marinette into his chest, hugging her and tucking her head under his chin.

“Marinette,” he began softly, fearing his voice would break. “You are legitimately one of the coolest people I know. What Lila is doing is wrong, but I believe she’ll receive her just desserts. Regarding your… crush… I think you don’t give yourself enough credit.” Chat pulled out her pigtails so he could run a hand through her hair.

“What do you mean?” Marinette mumbled miserably into his chest armor. He had the sudden, irrational wish to be able to hold her in a way that felt closer than his suit.

“I mean, have you ever considered that maybe you’re too good for this guy?” Chat prompted.

Marinette huffed. “No, never. This guy is the sweetest, most charming, most selfless person ever. No one deserves him.”

Chat Noir blinked up to the heavens. Why was his life like this? “I just… I’ve had to learn over the years, that you can wait as long as you want for someone. You can spend your whole life wishing things were different, and it will never make you entitled to their love. It sucks, it’s the worst.” Chat Noir realized he was speaking for himself. “You don’t have any control over anyone but yourself. Which is why you should always choose the path that makes you happy, not someone else.”

Marinette was quiet, drawing abstract shapes over his shoulder plates. She gave his bell a quiet ding and sighed. “Chat, that’s hard.”

“I know, Princess. It’s one of the hardest things to do.”

Marinette looked up at him with her doe eyes. Something about them… “Are you in love with Ladybug?” She asked.

“Yes,” Chat Noir answered immediately. It felt unfair to even attempt to hide that after Marinette had bared her soul. “But I understand that even if there wasn’t another boy in her life, she wouldn’t necessarily even like me then.”

It was miserable, but Chat had known it for a while. He and Ladybug were perfect together, but he supposed she could also be perfect with someone else. Someone better, someone that knew her in a way he didn’t.

Marinette curled back up, pushing her arms to wrap around his back. “I think she’d be lucky to have you, Chaton.”

They stayed like that for a moment more before Marinette pushed herself up.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I just cried on you,” she groaned. “That’s so embarrassing.”

Chat laughed and shook his head. “I actually appreciate it. I don’t have- oh boy, I’m getting all mushy again- I don’t have that many people that I can talk to about this stuff. Besides, I feel privileged to inform you that there are so many better guys than some mildly attractive dude in your class.”

“Speaking of,” she gasped. “You’ll never believe what happened today.”

Chat cocked his head. Oh no, wait, she was talking about-

“Fleur Desjardin is in my class- you gave her a little nighttime tour? You have to be more careful, Chaton. As you know, she’s staying at the Agreste manor at the moment. People-“ Marinette stopped to laugh. “Oh, Chat, people thought you were spiriting Adrien Agreste away! He’s the guy I like, that’s why- anyways. I don’t know how I knew it was Fleur, she was wearing one of his hoodies. All my friends were going crazy!” Marinette doubled over with laughter. Her face was still blotchy from crying, but Chat was glad she was feeling better.

“People- wait, like people thought Adrien and I…”

“Think, and yes- that you’re secret lovers or something. Now that I think about it,” Marinette teased. “You guys would be cute together. Bad boy in black meets good guy gorgeous.”

Chat covered his face with his hands. “I’m in pain. This is painful.”

Marinette sat back up and looked around for her hairbands. Chat Noir was not going to give them back. “Yeah, no, I get it. If you ever felt like Ladybug wasn’t as cool as you thought she was, I’m sure the world would be thrilled to see you get with Adrien.”

Chat sensed a touch of something more serious in her voice, but couldn’t place the source.

“Ugh, Marinette- you don’t even get it. Ladybug is…” He sighed, heart fluttering. “She’s so strong. Every time we fight, she’s solid, unbeatable. She’s so smart, too! I mostly just throw myself in front of her and make sure she doesn’t get hit.”

“I’m sure that makes her very worried,” Marinette remarked.

“She gets it though,” Chat promised. “If anything happens to either of us, it has to be me. She has to go on so she can make things right.”

Marinette frowned, hand coming up to scratch behind one of his ears. “That self-sacrificing attitude needs some work, Chaton.”

Chat rolled his eyes. He was about to comment on her willingness to put others before herself when the alarm on his baton went off.

“Oh, shoot. Sorry Princess, I’ve got to be getting back. Civilian duties and all.” Chat kissed her knuckles.

Marinette blushed lightly. “Alright, out with you then, stray.”

Once again, Chat took off into the night.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN. INITIATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:
> 
> He stared at himself in the mirror for the second time, eyes hardening. Why was he freaking out all of a sudden? Was it Ladybug? Was it the way Marinette tugged Luka’s jacket to whisper something to him? Was it confusion about what Fleur was planning? Was it his father?
> 
> It was too much. But it would have to be too much another time. He would die of embarrassment if he let himself freak out in a bathroom stall while his friends partied outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok SO: I have my outline for the rest of the fic. There should be 13 chapters total (ideally) by the time I’m done. Also, please continue to like/comment/share!! My tumblr is @/timerise if you have any questions or want to see any artof mine :)

**CHAPTER SEVEN. INITIATION**

A sunny afternoon set on Paris like a blanket. It hugged the many buildings in an overwhelming warmth that made you just want to stretch out and take a nap in the sun. At least, that’s what Adrien wanted to do. He assumed it was part of the Chat thing.

The gentle beams pushed through the cold barrier of the Agreste Manor, pulling Adrien out of his self-pitying stupor. Recent days had been hard. Preparations for the spring event, officially named Renoveou. It seemed to be every day now that his father came up with a new publicity stunt. None of which sat right.

The reflection in Adrien’s mirror was beginning to seem foreign. His cheeks were becoming thinner, bones becoming more prominent and squared. Everything was perfectly symmetrical and smooth, just like his agents wanted. Adrien was becoming exactly who his father wanted him to be.

That scared him more than any akuma ever would.

He pressed his fingers to his cheek, mulling it over in mild horror. Could he ascend to the Agreste title? Run the company with a cold heart? Reject ideas and employees for profit?

Plagg emerged from his jacket, sensing his distress. “Hey, kid, what’s getting into you?”

Adrien sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Plagg, will I ever be free as Adrien?”

Plagg’s expression fell. “I- Well, you’ll go away for college, won’t you?”

Adrien laughed hoarsely. “Distance won’t get Father off my back.”

“Kitten,” Plagg soothed. “You’re making yourself all weepy. And for what? If it’s out of your control right now, no point worrying about it. Besides, tonight’s supposed to be fun!”

That’s right, he was getting ready for a reason. He was going to a concert tonight- some indie band that Marinette was obsessed with. Of course he was taking Fleur, his father wouldn’t hear of him going to hang out with girls that weren’t her. Adrien didn’t mind all that much- he would have brought her anyways. Still, it was annoying when he didn’t get a choice.

Tonight would be fun, though. He left his room and crossed the hall to Fleur’s door. He knocked.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked through the wood.

“Remind me the plan?” She called out.

“We’re gonna go eat dinner at the Patisserie by the amphitheater, then head to the concert.”

Fleur opened the door, grinning. “Ri-ight. Sweet. Who… all is going to be there?”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Yes, Kagami is coming.”

Fleur squealed in delight and pinched his cheek. “Oh, mon coeur, you know me so well!”

Adrien pushed her off. “Your nails are so scratchy.”

Fleur pouted, examining her nails. “I suppose they could use a trim.”

The two walked out to the limo, safe from prying eyes behind the gates of the Agreste Manor. Fleur was in grey designer joggers, a black long sleeved tank top, and heels. Adrien knew she’d be complaining within the hour, so he had put a pair of her sandals in his bag. He wore a pair of matching sweatpants, a loose black tank top, and slim black sneakers. Their parents had picked the outfits, of course.

They slid into the back seats. Gorilla drove off as soon as they were buckled.

“You never told me how you know Chloe,” Adrien prompted.

“Oh, yes, Miss Bourgeois. Her mother and mine got along famously when she visited America. I’ve only met her a few times, but she seemed like a nice enough girl.” Fleur tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Perhaps a bit conceited, but everyone’s got something.”

Adrien cocked his head. That was an interesting way to think about it. “Everyone’s got something… What’s my thing?”

Fleur studied him for a moment. “I think you’re too much of a people pleaser. You try to give everyone what they want, which only ends up hurting them. You’ve got a good heart, so I suppose that’s the cost.”

Adrien felt frozen. How much did she know? “Oh. And you?”

Fleur looked down at her hands. “I think I want too much.”

Adrien furrowed his brow. No, that couldn’t be right. Chloe was the most materialistic person he knew! Fleur was nothing like that… Unless it wasn’t material possessions that she wanted.

Now that he thought about it, there were some things that didn’t add up. Adrien put up with their “relationship” to appease his father. Why did she? And why did she want to help them find Hawkmoth?

There was something missing.

Adrien was trying to find a way to phrase the question when Fleur pressed her face to the window. “Oh my gosh! I’ve never been to this part of town before!”

Gorilla stopped the car at the sidewalk in front of the little restaurant. Adrien stepped out on the right side and held the door open for Fleur.

He might not know everything about Fleur, but he was starting to understand her better. He could see the way she shut off her personality as soon as they were in front of the camera’s flash- he could see the way the façade cracked when his friends came down upon them in a big group hug.

He had begun to find the answers to his questions. He knew who Fleur was, when and where she pretended to be someone she wasn’t, and how she went about it. He just didn’t know what she wanted and why.

Adrien did a quick head count as they went into the restaurant. Fleur immediately found Kagami, Alya and Nino were walking in… no, something was wrong. There was Juleka, Rose, Mylene, Chloe, Sabrina, Alix, Kim, Ivan, Max, Nathaniel, Marc, Marinette-

Oh. Marinette and Luka. Something inside his chest tightened. The two were heavily engaged in a conversation about the band tonight. She wasn’t even looking at him, focused on Luka.

As she should be, Adrien’s brain supplied. Adrien liked Ladybug, what did it matter if Marinette did or didn’t like him? In fact, the sooner she could get with Luka, the better! Then they could go back to being just… good friends.

It felt forced just thinking about it.

Adrien found his seat in between Fleur and Nino. He was just confused, of course. His nightly visits to Marinette as Chat had gotten twisted up somewhere in his thoughts of Ladybug. He knew very well there was a special place in his heart that was only for his Bugaboo. Which begged the question then… Did Marinette have her own special place too?

Was it betraying Ladybug, a girl who didn’t even like him back, if he fell in love with the girl in pink?

-

Adrien burst into the bathroom of the concert area, chest tight. He needed to get himself under control. Dinner had passed in a blur, his head too wrapped up in thoughts of the future and blue-eyed girls to stay in the moment.

He stared at himself in the mirror for the second time, eyes hardening. Why was he freaking out all of a sudden? Was it Ladybug? Was it the way Marinette tugged Luka’s jacket to whisper something to him? Was it confusion about what Fleur was planning? Was it his father?

It was too much. But it would have to be too much another time. He would die of embarrassment if he let himself freak out in a bathroom stall while his friends partied outside.

He splashed some water on his face before pushing the door open. He rounded a corner to see two people arguing in hushed tones.

“How could you?” A girl begged, wiping at tears streaming out of her eyes.

“It was one time!” The guy groaned, throwing his hands up. “I’m sorry it hurt your feelings, I honestly didn’t think it was a big deal.”

“Not a big deal!” The girl cried.

Oh, shoot. This was the lead singer and drummer of the band they were about to see. Therese and Henri.

“I didn’t think we were that serious,” Henri tried to rephrase. That only made Therese cry harder.

“God, Henri. We’re traveling all over France together! How could we not be fucking serious?” With that, Therese stormed off in tears, Henri following uselessly behind.

Adrien blinked. Oh. He had just eavesdropped on a conversation he definitely should not have. He stumbled backwards and tried to find his friends.

A murmur ran through the audience when Adrien finally found his friends.

“Dude.” Nino clasped his shoulder. “Where have you been.”

“Bathroom,” Adrien explained. “What’s everyone talking about?”

“Look on stage,” Alya sighed.

Therese had made her way up to the center microphone, tears still slipping down her cheeks. She wasn’t saying or doing anything.

Everyone watched, then, as the purple silhouette of a butterfly fell over her eyes.

“No,” Adrien breathed. He saw her nod, and purple bubbles spread over her body.

He broke off into a sprint, ducking into a bathroom to transform. He found Fleur on the way and grabbed her wrist, yanking her away from Kagami. They slammed the door behind them and quickly changed shape.

“You ready for your first mission?” Chat asked.

Volante grinned, hands tightening around her staff. “I’ve been ready.”

They emerged together. Volante took off into the air immediately, looking for a spot to sit and scope. Chat looked around anxiously for Ladybug- she hadn’t arrived yet, evidently.

Evidence of the akuma’s wrath, however, was all over.

“I am Tie-Breaker!” The akuma cried. She wore a shimmering black dress and held a spiked whip. “I won’t stop until everyone in Paris knows how it feels to be betrayed and alone!”

Chat heard a voice in his ear.

“I’ve got a good vantage point,” Volante informed him. He couldn’t see her. “Ladybug isn’t here yet. There are a group of civilians at your ten o’ clock.”

Sure enough, a group including some of his friends was huddled under a tent. Tie-Breaker was marching over. Chat leapt into action, yelling for the people to scatter.

Tie-Breaker struck with her whip, hitting a young girl. Shackles appeared around her neck and wrists. They appeared to be weights that dragged her down to the ground. She couldn’t stand up, nor could she stop the flow of tears that suddenly formed in her eyes.

She struck again, to the same effect. Chat Noir finally reached the people and spun his baton, deflecting a shot on another civilian.

“Tie-Breaker!” He shouted. “I know you’re hurt right now-hurting everyone else won’t help!”

“You have no idea,” she laughed. She struck again, Chat deflected it quickly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marinette trying to escape. Luka was nowhere to be seen.

Tie-Breaker scoffed. “Look at that girl. Can you see it? She’s so in love,” she spat with disgust. “I’d better teach her what happens to people who let themselves be fooled.”

Chat growled. “You won’t fucking touch her.”

They broke out into a race, exchanging blows all the way. Chat reached Marinette first. He wrapped an arm around her, planted his staff, and shot into the air.

“Hey Princess,” he chuckled breathlessly, sailing over a nearby roof. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Marinette didn’t say anything, just hugged him tight. “Thank you, Chaton. I thought for sure I was stuck.”

Chat’s heart melted a bit. “Try not to let yourself get separated from your group next time. Safety in numbers and all that.” They dropped down in front of a gas station. “Wait in here,” he instructed.

Just before he took off, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Be safe,” she whispered.

He blinked. Then grinned like an idiot and ran off.

“Someone’s got their priorities straight.” Volante’s voice chimed through his ears as he returned to the scene.

“I was protecting the civilians, just like you said!” Chat protested.

There was a sudden streak of white light from a nearby building. A feather shot out and connected with Tie-Breaker’s mask before bouncing harmlessly off.

“Damn it,” Volante hissed. “She’s moving around too much!”

Chat was about to run off again before he felt a steadying hand on his arm.

“Bugaboo!” He chirped. “You were gone for so long!”

Ladybug smirked. “Did you miss me?”

“The most,” he assured her. “Are you caught up on the situation?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Volante? Can you tell me what the hand-hold of her whip looks like?” Ladybug asked.

“It looks like a microphone,” Volante informed them.

“The akuma,” Chat and Ladybug said in unison.

This made sense. The two of them, working and thinking together. They took off, already planning the same thing. They would distract Tie-Breaker long enough to get her to stay still. They would make her face the window, where Volante could then connect a dart to her skin.

Ladybug shot out her yo-yo. The akuma deflected it with a crack of her whip.

“Oh,” she groaned. “The two superhero lovebirds. Perfect actually. As soon as you’re on the ground, I can take your Miraculous!”

Tie-Breaker back flipped through the air back onto the empty stage. Chat and Ladybug gave chase.

“Ugh!” Volante huffed. “She’s out of my sights. Try to get her back onto the grass.”

Chat made eye contact with Ladybug and nodded. He sped up and drew a wider path, trying to enter from the side. Ladybug diverted the akuma’s attention, keeping it focused easily.

Ladybug egged the akuma on while Chat hid behind the back curtains. Just a few more moments… Ladybug tossed her yoyo up to signal Chat. He sprang forward, tackling Tie-Breaker off the stage.

“Oh, you little shit!” The akuma shrieked.

“Cataclysm!” Chat yelled, pinning the akuma. Before he could strike, the akuma managed to smack him with her whip.

He felt the tide of emotion before he felt the physical shackles. He collapsed to the ground, head and hands hanging limply.

Everything surfaced all at once. The lack of control he had over his own life. His heart being pulled in different directions. The father he so desperately wanted to do well by. And his mother- oh, his mom. Images of the flower fields, the Wisteria tree in her arms, the sun. The rain, the clouds, the pale moon and her pale face in a bed of silk. Lowered into the ground beneath the Manor, leaving Adrien alone.

He distantly heard Ladybug calling for him to cataclysm the shackles, but he couldn’t bring himself to try. Instead he dug his claws into the ground, killing all the grass in his radius.

He missed her so much. She was the only one who ever knew the real him and loved him for it all the more. She was a radiant figure in his memory, a warm embrace in the torture of his dreams.

How long had it been since he had let himself feel something about her? His mother, the one who stitched up his torn trousers and scolded his father when he spoke too sternly.

Tears were falling off his chin. It was too much. He had gone so long without remembering, he was doing so much better…

Something whizzed past his head. He heard the akuma fall to the ground, heard Ladybug break the whip with the girl passed out on the ground. He felt the butterflies surround him, and suddenly the intense misery ended. He was just left feeling numb.

A red hand pressed against his cheek and swiped at a tear. “Kitty,” Ladybug murmured. Her knees hit the ground in front of him, her lean arms wrapped around his frame.

He hiccupped and pressed his nose into her hair, squeezing his eyes shut. Everyone else had begun to stand up, relieved and free. Why wasn’t he?

Ladybug pulled away and cupped his face in her hands. “Kitty, look at me.”

Chat reluctantly met her eyes.

“You’re gonna be okay, yeah? That probably sucked majorly. I felt- I felt some of it. I don’t know how, I don’t even know what I felt really, but I felt some of what you… I’m here, okay?”

Chat nodded and rubbed at his eyes. “Yeah, thank you. I’m good now.”

“You’re not, but that’s okay. You can text me, yeah?” Ladybug helped him up.

Volante floated down from her perch. She strode forward, and Chat was worried she was going to strangle him. Instead, she captured him in a fierce hug.

“You ever look that miserable again, I’ll wreck your shit,” she threatened.

Chat chuckled and mussed up her hair. “We’re good, don’t worry.”

Volante pulled away and punched his arm. “Alright. Let’s- okay. New Feathers!”

A swirl of white light surrounded Chat and Ladybug. When it dissipated, all of Ladybug’s dots and Chat’s paw prints were restored.

“You guys are safe now- you won’t detransform. But we need to go somewhere private to talk. I’ve been working on our plan.”

The three went somewhere private to discuss, then. They worked together for the next hour to narrow down some factors: Hawkmoth was an extremely wealthy, isolationist white man in his mid-40s to early-50s. Additionally, he was somewhere in the upper-class residential district, based on where all the akumas had come from.

When Odette had eaten a bit, Fleur retransformed. The three went to a gas station then, and watched the sunset on a plaza, eating chips and enjoying each other.

Chat blinked in surprise as Ladybug rested her head on his shoulder. “My lady?”

“It hurt me, today. When I felt your despair.” Ladybug looked out at the skyline, seeming to be mentally far away.

“I’m sorry,” Chat mumbled.

Ladybug pinched his side. “Cut that out. I just… When all this is over…”

Chat felt his heart leap into his throat. “What?”

“When we defeat Hawkmoth,” she continued. “I want to sit down and just… talk. About our lives. There’s so much I don’t know about you… You’re one of my best friends in the whole world.”

Chat’s shoulders eased in relief. It was strange, he wasn’t disappointed. “I would love that,” he said honestly. “You’re one of my best friends too.”

Chat was about to apologize to Volante when he realized she wasn’t even paying attention. She was messing around with her staff, shooting at birds and laughing as they sped up in the sky.

Ladybug looked up at him. “Kitty?”

“Yes Bugaboo?”

“You… You have a really good heart.”


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT. REALIZATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: 
> 
> He landed on her roof with a thud. Marinette was already waiting for him, laying on her chair with a thin blanket around her.
> 
> “Chaton!” She chirped. Marinette stood up and crossed over to him, hugging him with the blanket.
> 
> He indulged himself and wrapped his arms around her. “Hey Princess. How are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So we’re a little over halfway through now, which is super cool. I’d like to give a special shoutout to @darkesky as we continue to motivate and excite each other. It’s been really good for me, I think. Anyways, this chapter is- a lot. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER EIGHT. REALIZATIONS**

Adrien tugged Fleur by the hand. “The flowers will still be here later- we have to be back inside before my dad finds out. Fleur-“

Fleur laughed, stumbling after him. “I’m coming! You just- you have such a beautiful garden.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. In truth, he was incredibly nervous. After Tie-Breaker, Fleur had cornered him with questions about why he was so down in the dumps. He tried to evade the questions, but she wouldn’t listen.

Adrien hadn’t been able to get his mother out of his head. It had been- what, four years now? Since she had passed? He was a senior, and she had left the world right before he turned fourteen. So yeah, about. He had been burying memories of love and a happier time ever since then.

He looked back at Fleur. She… she looked so much like his mother. How had he never realized this before? Her tumbling golden hair, thin frame, intense blue eyes. Maybe that’s why he felt so close to her.

He continued to lead her through the garden. The sun was just peeking out above the skyline, touching the clouds with flecks of red. He didn’t have much time-

He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the grass by his feet.

“What- Oh,” Fleur breathed.

The words  _ Emilie Agreste  _ were perfectly inscribed in the dusty stone at his feet. Adrien sank slowly to his knees, letting go of Fleur’s hand. He traced his fingers over his mother’s name.

He hadn’t seen her grave in more than a year. His father never came out here, and Adrien didn’t want to appear weak by going himself. Additionally, the less he thought about his mother, the happier he could be.

Fleur wandered off somewhere; he paid her no mind. Who did he think he was, ignoring her memory like he did? She was everything to him! She held him, knew him, loved him. Left.

Tears brimmed at his eyes. He was her sunshine boy. The sun just hadn’t shone as bright since she had gone.

“Here,” Fleur murmured. She knelt by his side, freshly picked flowers in hand. “I thought she could use these. Brighten up the scene a bit.”

Adrien stared at her, eyes wide.

“Tell me about her. What was she like?” Fleur asked.

“Like you,” He blurted immediately. “I mean- not exactly. You guys look similar, but your personalities are different. She had the biggest heart of anyone I ever knew. I remember one time-“ He laughed weakly and wiped his eyes. “-One time a bird crashed into our window. Father thought it was dead, he told Mama not to touch it. She didn’t listen- she never really listened to him. She cradled it in her hands and brought it into our kitchen. She had me fetch water and a cloth. It turned out the bird was mostly just in shock. She gave it some seeds and nursed it back to health.”

Fleur sat down fully and let Adrien lean against her.

“After she was gone, I swear up and down- that little cardinal was at her grave.”

Fleur smiled. “That’s really sweet.”

“But you two- Fleur, when you let yourself go… When you’re yourself. You have the same fire she did. She could stare down and army and send them running with her words. She was fearless.”

Fleur began to cry as well. “You’re making me all soppy,” she croaked.

“It’s true,” Adrien continued. “But really- you know Marinette?” He asked.

“Obviously.”

“She’s very similar. Personality wise. When something happens that Marinette knows is wrong, she’ll forget everything else. She would go to war for any of her friends, and she’s one of the most loyal people I’ve ever met. She has a passion for justice, like my mom.”

Fleur looked off into the distance. “I really respect that.”

They sat like that for a bit longer. Adrien mindlessly recounted some stories from his childhood, and his tears slowed. By the time the sun rose, he felt like he had a soft light in his chest.

“I think you’re my best friend,” Fleur said out of the blue.

“What?” Adrien asked.

“I know I’m not yours,” Fleur continued. “Which is totally cool. Ladybug and Nino are both totally rad. But- I don’t know, Adrien. You mean a lot to me.”

“Y-You too,” Adrien laughed. “That was random.”

“Yeah,” Fleur shrugged. “I just figured you should know.”

Adrien smiled and stood up. He offered Fleur his hand, which she accepted.

“The ground,” she remarked as she stood up. “Is really hard.”

“Like, what do you mean?” Adrien asked.

“I don’t know. It’s like… Not really grass?”

“It’s probably turf.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “My father would be damned before he let any grass be anything other than green on his property.”

“Weird. And Adrien?”

“Yeah?”

“You do know- like you’re aware that you’re in love with Marinette, right?”

-

He walked into class later that morning, head in the clouds. Oh God, it made sense, didn’t it? The nightly visits, the ease of conversation, her happiness and passion.

And her heart. Her ceaseless love and affection for everyone in her life. Even when she disliked a situation, she toughed it out for her friends.

And she liked Adrien! At least she said she did? They could be perfect!

He saw Marinette enter class and felt his heart jump. He set his bag down at his seat and made his way over. “Marinette, hey!”

She smiled. “Hi Adrien, how are you?”

“Great- how are you? I didn’t hear from you after the akuma attack.”

She blushed a bit and rubbed her arm. “Oh, yeah. No, Chat- Chat Noir saved me in the middle of it! It was really cool.”

Adrien felt his chest swirl with warmth. “That’s so cool. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah,” she smiled. She still wasn’t really looking at him. “Adrien, could I talk to you after class? I realized something, in that akuma attack… And we should talk.”

Adrien felt anxiety and excitement all at once. “Oh? Okay- oh yeah, class is starting. Cool!”

It was not cool. Adrien couldn’t focus the entire hour. Things were happening so much faster than he expected! How did Marinette know- did she know?

His hands were shaking as he wrote the word Notes on his paper a few times. Could he hide their relationship from his father? Would Fleur care? Wait, of course she wouldn’t- she liked Kagami!

The class could not end fast enough. He was out of his seat as soon as the bell rang- so was Marinette. Before he knew what was happening, she was tugging him into an empty classroom.

She closed the door and stared at the handle, breathing.

“Marinette?” He asked.

“Yeah, no- I’m good. It’s just, this is kind of big.” She took a deep breath and faced him. “Adrien… You’re one of my closest friends. And… For a while now, I’ve liked you.”

“I know!” He said excitedly. “I-“

“-Wait,” she interrupted, flustered. “You knew? Wait, ugh. Of course you did. Well, anyways. I know I’ve done some things in the past because of that that have made you sad or uncomfortable.”

A lump grew in Adrien’s throat. “No, it’s oka-“

“-But it’s okay now, because I realized something yesterday. I… I love someone else.”

Adrien’s heart stopped. “O-Oh.”

Marinette wasn’t looking at him. “I just, I figured I should tell you. I know some of my behavior towards you has been immature and hurtful, so I wanted you to know that I won’t be doing any of that anymore. There’s another guy… And I can finally be the friend you deserve.”

Another guy. Of course, Luka. Adrien felt like his chest was caving in. “I- that’s great, Marinette.”

She smiled at him, hopeful. “You’re such a good person Adrien, and I’ve been unfair. Can we… be friends? For real?”

Of course. The irony was suffocating. He didn’t realize what was in front of him when it was there, waiting for him. As soon as his brain clicked into place, it was taken away.

They just couldn’t get the timing right.

“Yeah,” he sighed, trying to look relieved. “Let’s be friends.”

“Great friends,” Marinette finished with a dazzling smile.

Adrien made a lame excuse and fumbled his way out of the room.

Idiot, idiot, idiot.

Fleur was talking to Kagami in the hall, cheery and bubbly. Okay, fine, he wouldn’t bother her.

Too late, she spotted him. He saw her say something to Kagami before making her way over.

“Adrien,” she prompted. “Bud, you look miserable.”

He sped off to a nearby restroom, knowing she would follow. She entered behind him, and she shut the door behind them.

“What’s up?” She asked. She ran her hands over the front of his shirt, smoothing it out.

“I was too late,” he stammered. “Marinette-“

Fleur looked up in shock. “Oh, Buddy…”

“She likes someone else.”

Fleur stood on her tip toes to hug him. He leaned over into the embrace, shaking.

“I didn’t even know- I didn’t know I liked her, then today-“

“She told you she moved on,” Fleur finished. “I’m so sorry, bud. Is it that blue haired stoner we were with yesterday?”

“Yes,” he answered miserably. “He can play the guitar and skateboard and lives on a boat! I can’t live up to that!”

“You play the piano, you can skateboard, and your family owns multiple boats. It’s not about that… She just needs someone that can be there for her.”

“I would have!” Adrien insisted.

“Does she know that?” Fleur asked quietly.

Adrien didn’t reply.

The water from a sink pipe leaked. It was a steady drip to the floor. There was a puddle on the tile, making it shine underneath the fluorescent lights.

Adrien hoped it would flood and swallow him whole.

-

He didn’t want to see Marinette that night. He was miserable, didn’t want to be reminded of what he could have had if he had a functioning brain in his head.

But he had made a promise.

He landed on her roof with a thud. Marinette was already waiting for him, laying on her chair with a thin blanket around her.

“Chaton!” She chirped. Marinette stood up and crossed over to him, hugging him with the blanket.

He indulged himself and wrapped his arms around her. “Hey Princess. How are you?”

“Good, safe. Thank you,” she smiled. “How are you?”

“Great,” he lied. “I missed you.”

“You saw me during the attack,” she offered. She pulled away to head into her room. He followed her through the hatch.

“Not the same,” he explained. “I was too worried about getting you out of harm to really enjoy your company.”

Marinette smiled and bumped his shoulder with hers. “Well, we’re together now. Do you want to see some merch designs I’ve been working on?”

“Merchandise?” Chat asked. “For what?”

“For you!” She exclaimed. “I thought if you like any of them that you could start selling stuff. You could use the profits to help with safety measures around Paris.”

Chat found himself flushed. “You- Do you think people would buy my stuff?”

Marinette put her hands on her hips. “Chaton, you’re a hero. Of course people would.” She sat herself in herself in her desk chair and spun to retrieve her drawings. Chat perched himself on the arm of a sofa.

She stood up with papers in hand. “So far I’m pretty happy with my designs for a hoodie, a backpack, and a hat.”

Chat accepted the papers, flipping through them with wonder. He wasn’t cocky, but these tempted him to buy his own merch. “They’re fantastic, ‘Nette.”

Marinette’s cheeks turned red. “You-you think?”

Chat looked up at her. “I promise. Did you finish the stuff for the competition?”

Marinette brightened. “Actually, yeah! And like- I know I’m not gonna win, but I really like the set!”

She returned to her desk to retrieve those designs while Chat flipped through the merch designs again. The backpack was a matte black, with neon green trim and a pawprint in a lower corner. The hoodie was a casual look, with oversized sleeves and a hood with little black ears on it. The hat was a beanie with knit ears. He wanted all of them.

He looked up to see more papers in front of her face. His eyes immediately widened.

“I’ve already sewn them all, I just thought I’d preface with the concepts.”

Chat accepted the papers and flipped through them. The first design was for a floral sundress. It was a mini dress with a cinched waist, drawstrings at the lowered neckline. The skirt flowed out, not quite pleated. The flowers read to be embroidered, using negative space to reduce weight.

The next design was for sandals. They were Greek-inspired, with winding straps up the ankles. They were platformed up a few inches, yet somehow still looked androgynous.

The final design was for a windbreaker. The jacket itself was translucent, but the design shimmered with pinks and greens in the shaded parts. The shoulders, collar and sides of the jacket had a silky fabric, with a fade from pink to yellow descending. There looked to be a 90s throwback in a slight inclusion of shoulderpads.

“They’re incredible,” Chat gushed. “The jacket is my favorite.”

“Mine too!” Marinette exclaimed. “And the last two are totally-“

“Androgynous!” They said together. The two burst out laughing at their synced thought.

“Do you want to see the final products?”

Chat shot to a standing position. “Yes!”

Marinette ran to her closet. “Close your eyes.” After a few more moments of rustling, Chat sensed Marinette coming towards him. She was setting something up in front of him…

“Okay, open.”

Before him were the three articles in question. Two torso stands held the dress and jacket, in the middle was a stand with the sandles. They were even better than he had imagined

“Marinette!” He squealed. “How are you so perfect?!”

“I-“ She stammered, ears and cheeks burning. “You- no, I just…”

Chat circled the designs. They were really, really good. And to think that she had produced these without a real studio…

He looked at her, and she was looking at him like he held the world.

Yeah, he was in deep.

Marinette took a step closer. “You really like them?”

Chat swallowed thickly. “They’re so… You. I love them.”

Marinette’s toes curled into her carpet, she stared down at them. “Chat, there’s something you should know.”

Friendzoned twice in one day? His luck really must have been terrible. “What?” He asked anyways.

“Today at school- There’s a guy I liked for like… Years. But I realized, during the akuma attack, that there’s someone else.”

Marinette looked up at him.

“Okay?” He asked. “That’s. Good?”

Marinette laughed nervously and shook her head. “Normally when I like someone I forget how to speak. Even the thought of being around them makes me shaky and anxious. But… You’re different.”

Chat.exe had stopped working.

“You waltz into my life like it’s nothing. You make me feel better when I feel alone, you make my rainy days a little brighter. You’re handsome and brave and you make me so, so happy,” she breathed.

Chat didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

“You don’t have to like me back. I know, what with you being a superhero and all-“

His hands wrapped to hold her head as he kissed her. He closed his eyes, just lightly brushing his lips over hers. She made a surprised noise and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her weight into him.

She kissed him back, tasting like vanilla and cinnamon and something unreal. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

He was the other guy? How stupid could this get? Actually- he didn’t care. Not when Marinette ran her hand through the back of is hair like that.

When they finally parted, they were both out of breath.

“Marinette,” he giggled. “I like you.”

She laughed then, stumbling back to sit on her bed. He followed, laughing too. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You like it,” he teased.

She shook her head. “I really do.”

The two of them moved in tandem then, knowing what they wanted. They made quiet conversation about how long it had been, how glad they were. Chat rested his back against her headboard. Marinette maneuvered his way in between his legs, back pressed to his chest. He brought a hand to her stomach, and she laid hers on top of his. Marinette turned on a baking show and settled back into him.

Chat couldn’t believe what was happening. He had finally found someone who liked him… As Chat. As the person he truly was.

And it was  _ her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave comments! I'm starved for affection and this feels like human connection :)


	9. CHAPTER NINE. WHO YOU ARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:
> 
> Adrien held the door open for her. “You don’t understand, he-“
> 
> “Don’t I?” Fleur huffed. “You’ve got one parent that controls every waking move. I have two. You can’t just be good and expect him to loosen his hold.”
> 
> Adrien was a bit surprised as he followed her into the room. “Where is this coming from?”
> 
> Fleur shrugged, sliding into a chair at the judge’s table. “You can’t work your way up in a locked system. You have to break out before you can be who you want to be.”
> 
> Adrien sat beside her, studying her profile. What was her goal? “Fleur… What do you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER. I struggled with it a lot. But!! I hope you enjoy it. Everyone thank darkesky for actually making me get it done

**CHAPTER NINE. WHO YOU ARE**

The Agreste Manor had completely transformed in the past week. Adrien didn’t understand why they had to host it at the house, but it didn’t matter what he understood. The event and competition were going to happen that night, whether he liked it or not.

It was also the first time that the Agrestes and Desjardins would be going public with Adrien and Fleur’s “relationship” in the interests of the new company. Adrien still thought it was strange that someone like Fleur wouldn’t be putting up more of a fight.

He walked into the reception hall, decked out in modern spring decorations- LED light displays, a paparazzi-specific standing section, floral shades all around. It was sight to behold. It made Adrien feel like a stranger in his own home.

Adrien blinked as his phone pinged. He had recently given Marinette his Discord user so he could talk to her as Chat. She had really wanted to see him at the event… She was weirdly disappointed when he said he had some scouting to do with Ladybug.

**Nette:** cat.

**Nette:** im so nervous im gonna pee

**Chat:** do it. Pee. Free urself of ur earthly tethers.

**Nette:** no I cant I have to meet my friend alya for lunch. She’s the one that runs the ladyblog.

**Chat:** oh fun lol. Hey listen- im gonna try to make it to the event. At least the end.

Adrien knew it was a risky move, but he couldn’t help himself. He desperately wanted to support his- what were they? They hadn’t said they were dating… They hadn’t really gone on dates yet. Yes, they had snuck out every night for the past week after their confessions to get slushies, but that wasn’t a DATE. Then again… Marinette had said that she wanted him to meet her parents…

**Nette:** ur kidding!!!!

**Chat:** not kidding. No promises, but I’m really trying to.

Adrien found himself walking by Fleur’s room. She was on call with someone- probably Kagami. He didn’t know if she was just trying to be friends with Kagami or if she was still… Pursuing her?

“Are you coming?” Adrien heard her ask through the door.

“No, it’s like a publicity thing. Adrien knows that too- He’s listening outside my room right now, he can agree.”

How the hell- He sighed and walked into her room.

She beamed at him and held her phone to face him. Kagami was in a hoodie and had her long hair down. Adrien thought it was a bold thing for Kagami to do- she had been growing her hair out since freshman year. She was honestly stunning, he didn’t blame Fleur for falling.

“Hi Kagami,” he waved.

“Hello Adrien,” she said through the phone. “How do you feel about your setup?”

She was talking about the relationship. How much did Fleur tell her? He was pretty sure his father- their parents had been very clear to keep it under wraps. Well… If she already knew…

He shrugged. “Not much I can do, you know? Like Fleur said, it’s a publicity thing, so… It’s not like- life ending.”

Kagami nodded. “Understandable reaction. Fleur feels much the same, no?”

“For sure,” she rolled her eyes. “Adrien’s cute and all. But uh… Not my type.”

“Yes. He is a man.”

Adrien burst out laughing. Kagami was not the most social person, but her bluntness could be hilarious under the right circumstances.

Fleur solemnly agreed.

“So Kagami, will we see you tonight?” He asked.

“Yes,” Kagami replied. “I will be wearing a Desjardin design- Fleur sent it to my house. She said it’s an, uh, early release?”

Adrien shot her a questioning look. She gave him a guilty smile and turned the phone to face herself. “He’s very excited to see it- as am I.”

Adrien threw his hands up and groaned. He left the room to wander the house. His phone pinged

**Nette:** no I get it!! I rly hope you can come tho

**Chat:** yes me too. More importantly- do you wanna get lunch this weekend?

**Nette is typing…**

Adrien smacked his forehead against a wall. That was too fast, wasn’t it.

**Nette:** are you okay with people seeing US?

**Chat:** yeah. Im gonna tell ladybug about us before then, so she’ll know before everyone else. And you deserve someone that is proud to be seen with you- which like I am so lets get it going yknow

**Nette:** lmao ok me too. Can we get indian?

**Chat:** absolute fire suggestion. Yes.

Adrien threw himself onto his bed. For obvious reasons, he wouldn’t be telling Ladybug tonight, but everything finally felt like it was falling into place. Marinette… He felt so lucky to be with her at all. She had changed so much from the girl she was freshman year. It really worked well that she liked Chat- he wouldn’t be able to date her publicly as Adrien.

He sat up. How long would he and Fleur have to keep this charade up? Surely their parents couldn’t think…

This wasn’t a forever thing, right? It couldn’t be. His father couldn’t make them pretend for… years? He wouldn’t do that.

“Plagg,” he said into the air.

The kwami surfaced. “Kitten?”

“My Father… I’m never going to be free. I’m eighteen- I’m an adult. It doesn’t matter.”

Plagg made a distressed noise and rose up to his shoulder. “We’ll figure this out together. Besides, you’ll always be free as Chat Noir?”

Adrien gripped his sheets. He had done way too much crying and freaking out recently. He refused to continue like this. How did Fleur manage? She kept everything down so easily. Stephan and Elaine Desjardin controlled her just as much as Gabriel controlled Adrien, how was she just- fine with it?

**Nette:** Alright, deal! I gotta go now, finishing preparations for tonight <3 xox

Adrien sighed down at his phone. Did he really think he could give her what she deserved as Chat Noir?

He heard a knock on his open door. He looked up to see Fleur looking at him with sympathy.

“This has been a rough couple months for you, huh?”

How did she always just- know?

“A bit,” he admitted. “I think it’s because I’m graduating soon and-“

“-Don’t know what happens next,” she finished. “I know. It drives me crazy sometimes.” She pushed off the wall and crossed over to him. “Our parents are arguing over finger sandwiches and Nathalie is doing actually important work. Let’s sneak out, patrol, grab some macarons and throw rocks at catcallers.”

Adrien smiled gratefully up at her. “You don’t think we’ll be caught?”

“Like I said, they’re all busy. Tonight is going to majorly test both of us… We deserve some fun before then. You invite your bug, I’m gonna go sneak into the kitchen and bring sodas.”

Adrien transformed as she left the room and shot Ladybug a text through his baton. She apologized immediately, saying she wouldn’t be able to make it. That was okay, he needed more time to sort out his feelings for her anyways.

Fleur returned a few minutes later with her stolen treasures. She transformed, opened the window, and took off into the sky.

Chat laughed and shook his head, following suit.

-

The event was as boring as Adrien knew it would be. Fleur was the only consolation, whispering snarky remarks about all the snobby rich people crossing their doorway.

He wished he was with Marinette, but he knew why it wasn’t possible. Instead he stood, greeting people with a tight smile, trying not to smack Fleur when she went overboard.

“The competition starts soon,” Fleur whispered. “I’m judging, but you should come hang out.”

“Is that allowed?” Adrien whispered back.

Fleur levelled him with a glare. “Who’s going to stop you? Daddy dear? Grow a pair, Adrien.” She tugged him off to the viewing room, Adrien blushing and stammering the whole way- giving everyone else the entirely wrong impression.

“That was uncalled for!” Adrien protested.

“Am I wrong?” Fleur challenged. “You’re an adult, Adrien. You’re allowed to make your own choices.”

Adrien held the door open for her. “You don’t understand, he-“

“Don’t I?” Fleur huffed. “You’ve got one parent that controls every waking move. I have two. You can’t just be  _ good  _ and expect him to loosen his hold.”

Adrien was a bit surprised as he followed her into the room. “Where is this coming from?”

Fleur shrugged, sliding into a chair at the judge’s table. “You can’t work your way up in a locked system. You have to break out before you can be who you want to be.”

Adrien sat beside her, studying her profile. What was her goal? “Fleur… What do you want?”

Fleur stared straight ahead. Something was brimming behind her eyes, something red-hot and infuriated. “My parents are not good people. They used their combined inherited fortune to build a fashion empire, cutting corners and  _ nonessentials  _ to shape the game. I never wanted to be a model. I want to succeed the company. When I mention that, they laugh. They’re my  _ parents  _ and they think I’m nothing but a pretty face.”

She clenches her fists in her lap. “They’re dishonest. They steal designs, they lie to me- to each other. They think- I don’t know, it makes them suave? It drives me crazy. I don’t want to support this. I want… I want to be better than them.”

Of course. While Adrien wanted to leave the entire Agreste empire behind, Fleur wanted to take the Desjardin brand and make it better. Honest. They both wanted to be free, but in opposite directions.

“That makes sense,” he said dumbly. “You want to prove you’re more.”

Fleur looked at him and smiled, bittersweet. “Yeah. That’s a good way of putting it.”

They sat and talked for a few more minutes before the competition started. Adrien had to promise not to reveal who made what.

The first few designs were fine. Nothing exquisite, nothing terrible. Most importantly- nothing new. There was no innovation. Fleur quickly grew bored.

Thirty minutes passed, they were both falling asleep. Until, that is, Marinette’s design was wheeled in.

“Number thirteen!” The announcer said.

Fleur immediately perked up. Adrien was so proud- all of the designs were anonymously judged, Fleur couldn’t know it was Marinette.

“Is that- What is that fabric?” She gasped. She stood up and walked around the table to examine the designs. “The platform on the sandals- delicious. Wait! I see a negative space theme!” She waved the other judges down, who reluctantly joined her.

“Oh,” one realized. “The flowers on the dress…”

“The sole to platform on the shoes…” Continued the next.

“The translucence of the jacket!” Fleur finished. “A light feminine touch to the set, each piece holding their own, but a huge statement together! I love it!”

“Me too!” The first gushed, running his hands over the silk of the jacket. “I want one of these for myself!”

“Time’s up!” The announcer chirped. The judges returned to their seats quickly to scribble down notes.

Fleur was practically vibrating. “That designer- I want them working for Agreste-Desjardin. Renoveou. Even if they don’t win- that innovation is rare.”

Adrien thought he was going to faint he was so happy. Marinette was doing so well!

**Nette:** chaton!!!! I saw the judges through the viewing window!! I think they liked my set!

**Chat:** I knew they would, princess! How do you feel?

**Nette:** really hopeful. Ttfn!!!!!!!!

The next few were as equally boring as the first ones, if not worse. It became clear that there was a winner.

Until… The last one.

While not overly innovative, the craftsmanship was exquisite. There was an embroidered cape, pencil skirt, and heeled boot set. They were obviously cohesive, couture in every sense of the word.

Fleur’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. She muttered something under her breath, and for the second time that night she left the table to examine the submissions up close.

The other two judges looked nervously between themselves before following her up.

Fleur lifted her eyes to stare down the announcer. “Who made this?”

“Miss Desjardin, the competition is anonymo-“

“Send them in here. Now.”

Moments later, Lila Rossi walked through the doors like they were her own personal catwalk. She strutted up before Fleur.

“Did my talent leave you speechless?” Lila purred happily.

Fleur smiled, placating her ego. Adrien had to hide his face- he knew what was about to happen.

“The craftsmanship is incredible, Lila,” Fleur praised. “The work of a real artist.”

Lila tossed her hair over her shoulder. “You flatter me.”

“Not you,” Fleur corrected, sweet as candy. “Lila, do you remember where I’m from?”

“Uh,” Lila began, confused. “What? No?”

“Milan,” Fleur supplied.

Lila’s face lost all color.

“This is a couture set from a dear friend of mine, Legacie.” Fleur lifted the flap on the cape to show an embroidered signature. “A bit heavy for spring, I must say, but beautiful nonetheless. However… You submitting this is fraud.”

Lila began to stutter, hands flying up. “Oh- she- she said it was fine! For me to submit it!”

Fleur pulled out her phone, thumb hovering over the call button. “Take it back.”

“Okay, she didn’t. But I bought it! So it’s like, mine now!” Lila begged.

Fleur quirked an eyebrow. “You know that’s not right. Lila, you’re disqualified. Give Legacie my regards though, this would have won if she had submitted it herself.”

Lila let out an inhumane shriek and stormed out, dragging the set behind her. Fleur looked on in satisfaction. As soon as she was out the door, Adrien burst out laughing.

“That was quite the show,” he wheezed.

Fleur bowed deeply. “Thank you for attending. Tip your servers.”

They walked out of the room together, laughing about the whole ordeal. Suddenly Fleur shot an arm out.

“No fucking way,” she breathed.

“What?” Adrien asked.

A purple butterfly floated through the hall in front of them, heading for a brunette storming away. The two immediately took off for a bathroom.

“You know what this means!” Fleur exclaimed.

“No?” Adrien asked, shoving his way into the bathroom.

“Hawkmoth is here! In your house! There’s no way the akuma would have reached Lila this fast if not. We have to find him!” Fleur hissed.

“Plagg, claws out!” Chat stood still, taking the information in. Hawkmoth was in the Agreste Manor.

“Odette, let’s fly!” Volante threw the door open. “We need to look for him, Chat.”

Chat shook his head. “No, that’s not the way we do things. We wait for Ladybug, then take down the akuma.”

Volante stared at him. “What the fuck are you talking about? Chat- there will always be another akuma to take down as long as Hawkmoth is out there. We have to find him- now!”

“I’m not doing it!” Chat exclaimed. “It’s just- it’s not right-“

“Not right?” Volante seethed. “Terrorism isn’t right either, but Hawkmoth doesn’t seem to care.”

“We shouldn’t lower ourselves to his level!” Chat insisted.

“We’re not- Why would you say that?” Volante scoffed. “You’re being ridiculous. You know what- fine. You take down the akuma, I’ll find Hawkmoth.”

Chat growled, but couldn’t find a reason to argue. “Fine. But do not engage!”

Volante and Chat took off in opposite directions. To Chat’s surprise, he found Ladybug already engaging the akuma in the main hall.

“I am Muse! Everyone loves me!” A distorted voice roared. Lila’s akuma was wearing a comically sparkly ball gown and wore a tall crown.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and easily dodged a blast from Muse’s. “Hi Kitty,” she sighed.

“Hey Bug,” he nodded. “Lila again?”

“It’s like half the time these days,” Ladybug groaned, back-flipping over a shot. She shot out her yoyo to try to hit the crown- to no avail. Muse batted it away, shrieking.

“Where’s Volante?” Ladybug asked.

“Late,” Chat grumbled. He leapt into the air to try to hit the crown. Muse flew off to the side. “We had a bit of an argument.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “Abo-“

“Where is the other one?” Muse roared. The voice was not hers… It was Hawkmoth, using Muse as a channel.

This startled both of them.

“Why would you get to know?” Chat sneered. “She’s probably- I don’t know, at home?”

Muse growled, sounding robotic. “You know where she is.”

“Yes, I do. But that’s not important!” Chat exclaimed. He shot out his staff at the wand- deflected.

“Where did those judges go?” Muse roared. Her voice returned to normal. “They have to see me now! They have to pay!”

Chat and Ladybug shared a look. “Lila- er, Muse. This is ridiculous. Can we just like- get the akuma?”

Muse shot her wand at a passerby- he dropped to his knees and a camera appeared in his hand. “You two are going to love me so much. And then I’m going to take yo-“

The channel was cut short again as Hawkmoth’s voice crackled over. “Tell me about Volante’s powers,” he purred.

Ladybug looked at Chat nervously. “What’s going on?” She whispered.

Chat glared at Hawkmoth. “Why should you care? You don’t even want her Miraculous.”

Hawkmoth laughed, looking demonic in his possession of Muse. “You dumb cat, I want all of your Miraculous. The Ladybug and Cat miraculous are the only ones I  _ really  _ need, though.”

Chat shook his head, feeling dread pool in his stomach. They never talked to Hawkmoth, why was now different?

“Two children such as yourselves could never understand the complexity of my-“ Hawkmoth was cut off by a whizzing sound. They distantly heard a soft thunk.

Chat stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded.

_ Volante had found him. _

The strangest thing happened then. Mottled black-purple spread over Muse’s skin, returning her to Lila without Ladybug’s help. The akuma flew away from Lila’s hairpiece, allowing Ladybug to de-evilize.

What was going on?

Volante was somewhere nearby- probably fighting Hawkmoth. Chat desperately listened for any sort of communication, hoping in vain that Volante would come through.

However, as the ladybugs repaired the house and people around them, the room stayed eerily quiet.

Then, cutting through the silence- “I had to retreat.”

“Thank God,” Chat gushed, nerves wracking his body. “Are you safe? Are you hurt?”

“The ladybugs healed me,” she said. Her voice was flat, monotone. “Odette, head for land.”

The comms cut out and Chat sighed in relief. It could have gone much, much worse.

“Pound it?” Ladybug offered. Chat accepted gratefully.

“What was that?” He asked.

She shook her head. “I don’t know. Do you think Volante…”

“Knows Hawkmoth’s identity? Probably not. But she probably knows a lot more about him, and we might be able to find him now. Let’s debrief soon.”

Ladybug nodded and started to lasso her yoyo. “Bug out.” With that, she sailed through an open window.

Chat didn’t transform just then, wanting to see Marinette before he became Adrien again. He began his search where Ladybug had left, checking the line of people along the wall.

Out of the corner of his eye, through said open window, he saw a flash of light.

His heart stopped.

In an alley, Ladybug shifted brilliantly from a red-clad super heroine, to Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to kudos and comment!


End file.
